Tails's Story (Remake)
by Sonamy forever88
Summary: "Who are you!" Sonic shouted. The blue hedgehog stood his ground. "My name is Dash. I'm your son." He said. "I found that very hard to believe." Sonic said. "That's because I'm from the future." Dash said. "That's impossible." Tails said. "Oh really? If I'm not from the future then how come I know that Tails's real name is Miles?" Tails gasped. "Noone was suppose to know that!"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of the old Tails's story. I think the old one was rushed so I'm making a new one. A better one.**

**Ages**

**Sonic- 20**

**Tails- 17**

**Knuckles- 22**

**Amy- 19**

**Cream- 16**

**Rouge 22**

**Shadow- 20**

**Silver- 24**

**Blaze- 21**

**Couples**

**SonicxAmy**

**TailsxCream**

**KnucklesxRouge**

**SilverxBlaze**

**ShadowxOC**

**(I was going to put Knuckles and Tikal but apparently everyone hates that couple.)**


	2. I Can't Forget

**Tails's POV**

"Tails, Eggman is attacking again. You up for it?" My 20 year old brother, Sonic asked. I smiled.

"You bet I am." I said as I got up from my worktable and went outside to start up the X-Tornado. "So where is Eggman attacking?" I asked with a sideway glance at Sonic.

"At Angel Island. Knuckles just called in. Says fatman is trying to take the Master Emerald for some weird weapon of his's. Rouge and Knuckles are trying to hold him off." Sonic said as he jumped in.

"Alright then. To Angel Island!" I cried as we took off.

(Time Skip...)

Eggman shot another missile at me. I turned the steering wheel left and then right to avoid it. I sighed with relief as the missile flew past me. Eggman was getting much more tougher to beat.

"How are you holding up Tails?" Sonic asked on the radio. I rolled my eyes and unhook the radio from the dashboard.

"I'm doing fine Sonic. You don't have to ask every five seconds. I'm 17 years old now. I can take care of myself." I said.

"Whatever Tails. I now notice that the older you get the more independent you become." Sonic said.

"Hey! Now look here..."

"TAILS, LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed into the radio.

"Huh?" I turned to see that Eggman had fired another missile at me. "Crap." I said to myself. I flew to the righf. Sadly my left wing took damage. I struggle to gain control of my plane. "I'm going to have to do a crash landing." I said to myself again. I grabbed the radio in my right hand and yelled. "Sonic! I'm going in for a crash landing but don't worry about me! Finish this fight!"

"But Tails..." I dropped the radio and heard no more. I made myself take some calming breaths.

_"Easy Miles. Just try and get this plane as straight as possible and everything should be alright."_I told myself. I could tell I was running out of time as the plane got lower and lower to the ground. Finally I felt the nose of the X-Tornado hit the ground. Chunks of dirt and grass flew up into the windshield making it impossible to see. The X-Tornado flip over and over. I didn't know how many times I flipped over but it was enough to make me lose direction. I didn't know which way was up or down.

I nearly banged my head on the dashboard. After I was sure everything was still I opened up the lid and crawled out. At least the X-Tornado didn't land upside-down. I wouldn't know how to get out of that. I crawled a little way out and looked behind me. The X-Tornado was total banged up. I didn't even know if I'llbe able to fix it. Both wings were broken off, the windshield was destroyed, and the landing gear was lying a few feet away from the wreak. I checked myself over for anything serious. Nothing besides some little cuts amd bruises. Looks like I got lucky. I stood up and realized that there were some peices of glass in my cuts. I winced as I tried to pull them out. Suddenly I heard a gaint blast accompanied by a "Curse you Sonic!" I smiled. My brother did it again. I sat down on the grass and waited for him to come and get me.

If Sonic saw me walking around in this state he would kill me. Even though I'm older Sonic still treated me like a little kid. I waited a few more minutes until I heard a voice calling my name.

"Tails! Tails!" Sonic cried.

"I'm over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. After another few minutes Sonic was in front of me with the most worried expression I had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up so he could check me over.

"Sonic, I'm fine. A few cuts here and there and my head hurts like crazy but that's about it." I said. Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good." He said.

"But I can't say the same thing for the X-Tornado." I said sadly as I turned to look back at it. Sonic followed my gaze.

"Oh...uhh...that really sucks. You worked really hard on that." He said. I sighed.

"I know. I'm probably going to take me months to build another one." I said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go home and get you taking care of." Sonic said.

"Alright. Fine." I said. Sonic and I both turned away from the wreakage and started walking back to Angel Island.

(Time Skip...again)

"There they are!" I heard Knuckles shout. I looked up to see Knuckles running towards us with Rouge right beside him. "Tails, are you okay?" Knuckles asked as he caught up to us. I nodded.

"I'm fine Knuckles." I said.

"That's good. For a second there I thought..." Rouge didn't finished her sentence. She laughted uneasily. "Never mind." She said. Suddenly Rouge's phone began to ring. Rouge fished it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Amy. Yes, we beat Eggman...yes, Sonic is okay bur Tails had to do a crash landing...huh? Umm...okay." Rouge turns to me. "It's Cream. She wants to talk to you." Rouge said as she handed me her phone. I took it and placed it to my ear.

"Umm...hello?" I asked.

"TAILS, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cream asked. I pulled the phone away from my ear and rubbed it before answering.

"I'm fine Cream. Just some cuts and a headache. Nothing major. The only thing that took some real damage was the X-Tornado. I might have to make a whole new one from scratch." I said. There was a few minutes of slience before Cream answered.

"Fine but me amd the girls are coming over anyway." She said.

"Alrighr. I'll see you at my house." I said.

"Actually, we're already here." Cream said.

"Oh. Well we'll meet you there then." I said. "Bye."

"Bye." Cream said. I ended the call and gave Rouge back her phone.

"The girls are meeting at my house to make sure we're okay." I said to Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"We better get going then. You coming Knuckles?" Sonic asked the red echidna. Knuckles shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

"I'll come too!" Rouge said. Sonic pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted. There was a flash of light and we were gone.

(Time Skip...again...again)

We transported to the front of my house. Cream, Amy, Shadow, Silver, amd Blaze were sitting on the front steps of the house. They all looked up from their conversations. Amy got up and ran towards Sonic.

"Sonic, you're okay!" She cried as she lockdd the young hero into a death hug.

"Ahh! Amy!" Sonic shouted as he tried to pull her off. I smiled and shook my head. 15 years and Amy is still in love with Sonic.

"Tails!" I turned to see Cream running towards me. She tackled me in a hug. MILES POWER, YOU BETTER NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Cream shouted. I smiled and returned Cream's hug.

"I'm sorry Cream." I said. Cream pulled away from me and looked at my cuts.

"We better get you cleaned up." She said

"You too." I said since I noticed that Cream had gotten some blood on her clothes.

"Opps." She said as she tried to wipe the blood off. Sonic was finally able to push Amy off of him.

"Shadow? Silver? What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked. "I thought only the girls were coming."

"Yea, well Blaze actually dragged me along. I don't know why." Silver said. Blaze whacked him in the head.

"Because your my boyfriend! Now act like it!" Blaze growled. Silver sweat dropped.

"Yes dear." Silver said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Love is so stupid." He said.

"Aww come on Shadow, just because you aren't paired up with someone doesn't mean you won't find love." Sonic said.

"What do you mean "you aren't paired up with someone"? Knuckles doesn't have a girlfriend and neither do you!" Shadow said.

"No but he does have a crush on Rouge and me...well Amy follows me where ever I go so I get all the attention I need." Amy frowned slightly.

"Hey! I do not like Rouge!" Knuckles shouted. Rouge smirked and shook her head.

"What about him?" Shadow asked, pointing at me. Shadow should of just took a knife and stabbed me in the heart when I heard that. I raced into the house. I could hear Sonic yelling at Shadow for saying that. I went to my room and slammed the door shut. I curled up into a ball on my bed amd sobbed. I was paired up with someone. I did have someone who I could love but she was gone. I turned to look at my nightstand. On it was a pale, orange pot with a rose blooming in it. That was what remained of my beloved, Cosmo. She gave up her life to save us and the universe. I missed her so much. Not one day goes by without me remembering her. I just couldn't forget. I heard a knock at my door but I didn't move or say anything. My door opens and in steps Sonic.

"Tails, I know what Shadow was wrong but..."

"I miss her Sonic." I said.

"I know you do. We all do but you need to stop living in the past." Sonic said. This gor me more upset.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I cried.

"Tails, calm down." Sonic said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I shouted. Sonic sighed.

"I see that you need some time to yourseld." Sonic said as he turned and left the room. After he was gone I wiped the tears from my eyes. Sonic didn't understand. Noone did. They all still had their girls/guys...except for me. I just couldn't forget her. I heard someone else come in.

"Tails?" I realized it was Cream.

"What is it Cream?" I asked without looking up. Cream came closer.

"I need to uhh...treat your cuts." She said. I sighed.

"Fine." I said. Cream opened the first-aid kit she brought with her and began to bandage my cuts. I didn't paid much attention. After a while Cream got up.

"There we go. You should be fine now." She said.

"Yea. Okay." I said.

"You should umm...get some rest. You had a long day." Cream said before she walked out. I sighed and got under the covers. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. I fell asleep even though it was only 7 o'clock.

**Sonic's POV**

"Well, how was Tails?" Amy asked when I walkes back downstairs. I shook my head.

"Not too well." I said. Despite what I had just said Cream walked past me and went upstairs with the first-aid kit in hand.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Amy asked.

"Told him what?" I asked.

"That Cream likes him." Rouge said.

"You all know I'm not good with romantic stuff." I said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Boy, do I know that's true." She said. I ignored her.

"What did Tails see in Cosmo that he doesn't see in Cream?" Knuckles muttered. Silver shrugged.

"Whatever it is we better figure out fast or Tails might get the idea of joining..." blaze slapped a hand over Silver's mouth.

"I think we better go." Blaze said as she grabbed the white hedgehog by his arm and dragged him away.

"Bye Silver!" I called.

"I better go too. I don't want Eggy getting the Master Emerald." Knuckles said as he got up and left. Rouge followed.

"I'll come too." Rouge said. Cream came down right after Rouge left.

"I told Tails to get some rest." Cream said. I nodded.

"Good idea. Tails had a really rough day." I said. Amy stood up from where she sat on the couch.

"I think I'm going to head home. I could walk you home Cream." Amy said. Cream nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Amy."

"Bye Sonic." Amy said as she walked out of the door. Cream followed. Right after they left I started to feel lonely. This has been happening for a couple of days now but I just shrugged it off. Instead I turned on the T.V. and sat down on the couch. At around 10 o'clock I turned off the T.V. amd went to sleep in the guesrt room Tails had, unknow to the craziness that tomorrow would bring.


	3. Am I Crazy?

**Chapter Two- Am I Crazy?**

**Tails's POV**

"Yo Tails. Wake up." Sonic came over and shook me awake. I sighed and sat up.

"What is it?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It's 11:50. I think I let you sleep in long enough." Sonic said. I turned to my sidetable clock. It read 11:50.

"Oh snap." I said as I got out of bed.

"Yea. You missed breakfast." Sonic said. I pulled my socks and shoes on.

"I guess I'll just wait until lunch." I replied. Sonic nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way, I'm going over to Angel Island to play poker with Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow. Do you want to come?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm good. I'm not really in the mood and plus I have to get to work on the X-Tornado 2." I said.

"Well okay. If that's what you want Tails." Sonic said before he left the room. I turned to look out my window. Sonic raced downstairs and out the door. I watched him race off. I sighed and fixed my bed. After that I cast one final glance at Comso's pot before I shut my door and went outside.

(Time Skip)

I took out the plans for the old X-Tornado to see on what I could approve on. I then realized I needed the Chaos Emeralds. I used them as an energy source. I knew that 3 of them were in the crash with me. I grabbed my locator and headed back to the crash site.

(Time Skip...again)

I spotted the wreak of the X-Tornado a few miles away. I flipped on the locator and started towards it. The locator showed 3 points near the engine part of the plane. I went through the parts til I found something glowing. I pulled it out and found the green Chaos Emerald.

"One down. Two to go." I said to myself. I found the other two and was all set to go back when suddenly out of nowhere the sky began to get cloudy and also the wind picked up. I looked up at the sky. "What the heck?" The wind continued to speed up. It chill me to the bone which is weird since it was in the middle of June. Then the sky cleared up and the wind died down. I looked around confused. The strange weather had ended just as quickly as it had started. Then my locator began to beep like crazy. I looked down at the small screen to see that there were 7 dots, all very close to one another a few miles away from here. This confused me even more.

My locator was only suppose to detect Chaos Emeralds and I had 3 of them right next to me. So how could there be 7 Emeralds if there are 3 right next to me. Maybe my locator was broken. I reset it and tried again. The same 7 dots stayed on the screen. I did it again but the dots continued to blink on the screen. I was thinking about going to Angel Island to get Sonic so he could check this out but then I decided against it. It was a long walk from here to Angel Island and plus it was probably just a mistake the locator made. I spun my two tails into air and flew towards the 7 beeping dots.

(Time Skip...again...again)

I landed on the ground. I was in a forest. I looked down at my locator. It says that the 7 "Emeralds" should be just up ahead. I turned to the edge of the path and pushed past some bushes. I gasped by what I saw. I stumbled back. I reached for my phone. I speed dialed Sonic's number.

"Pick up. Pick up." I whispered. There were a few more rings then Sonic's voice answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sonic, I found something you are not going to believe." I said.

Sonic's POV

"Tails better have a very, very good reason for interrupting our game of poker." Knuckles growled as he raced beside me.

"Yea. I was just about to beat you too." Shadow said as skated ahead of us.

"No. I was about to win. I had a pair of kings." Silver said from above me.

"Thanks for telling us that Silver." Shadow said with a smirk. Silver wacked himself in the head.

"I don't know guys. Tails sounded really scared." I said, remembering the way Tails's voice shook as he told me to met him in Emerald Green Forest. All of us raced into Emerald Green Forest. "Tails! Tails, where are you?!" I called. Tails came running down the path. His eyes were bigger then dinner plates.

"Keep your voice down!" Tails said to us in a whispered as he stopped in front of us.

"Tails, what's going on?" I asked.

"Yea. Why did you call us in the middle of poker? I was just about to win." Silver grumbled.

"Remember how I wanted to fix the X-Tornado?" Tails asked. I nodded.

"Yea. And?" I asked confused. Tails gulp for air.

"Well I took my locator and went to find the Chaos Emeralds from the old X-Tornado so I could put them into the new one but after I found the 3 Chaos Emeralds that were in the old X-Tornado the weather started up. The sky got cloudy and the wind was blowing very hard but that ended in just a few minutes so I just ignored it and then my locator started beeping." Tails handed me his locator. On the screen there 7 dots close together, like they were in a group or something and it was only a few feet away.

"That's strange." I said. " I have the blue Chaos Emerald with me now." I said as I pulled out the blue emerald and showed it to everyone.

"Hey, didn't you say you found 3 of them in the X-Tornado?" Silver asked. Tails nodded and held out the green, red, and silver Chaos Emeralds.

"Uhh...Tails, I think your locator is broken. There are only 7 Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

"Don't you think I knew that!" Tails shouted. "I reset it a few times but the dots kept on coming back so I decided to check it out and when I did..." Tails stopped speaking.

"Tails, what did you see?" I asked.

"I...I can't explain it." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked annoyed.

"I just can't okay! It's just too crazy." Tails said.

"Well, then show us." Silver said. Tails took a few breaths before he turned and lead us deeper into Emerald Green Forest.

Amy's POV

"Eggman, let me go!" I shouted as I struggled in the robot's claws.

"Not until Sonic comes. When he gets here I'll blast that annoying blue pest into outer space!" Eggman cried. I sighed.

"Why do I have to go through this?" I asked myself. Suddenly something spin-dash into the robot. I knew it had to be my hero, Sonic. I landed on the ground gracefully and turned to greet my hero. That's when I realized that my hero wasn't my hero. This boy looked exactly like Sonic except he was a whole lot younger then him. About 15 if I had to guess. He also had jade green eyes like mine and not emerald green like Sonic's. Plus he had a different hairstyle. He had three bangs that hanged in his face and he wore white sneakers, jeans and a white T-shirt with a blue open-button jacket.

"Hey Egghead, you're still as ugly as I remember." The boy said smirking.

"He sounds like Sonic too." I thought.

"Who the heck are you?" Eggman asked. "You're not Sonic." He said. The boy smiled.

"My name is Dash the Hedgehog, son of Sonic the Hedgehog!" He shouted. My eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Me and Eggman both shouted. Dash dashed at the robot again but the robot's claw came up and pinned Dash against a tree. I was about to go and help him but someone else beat me to it. A girl with a large hammer that looked to be the same age as Dash jumped up and smashed the robot's claw into pieces with just one swing but the part that really freak me out was that the hammer looked exactly like mine and the girl looked almost like me. She had pink quills that went all the way down to her waist with jade green eyes. She wore blue jeans with a pink tank top and white sneaker with a pink stripe down the sides. She pulled her hammer up onto her shoulder and turned towards Dash, who had landed safely on the ground.

"Why am I always the one to get you out of trouble?" The pink hedgehog asked Dash. Dash shrugged.

"Because you're my sister." He said. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes. Eggman scratched his head confused.

"And who are you suppose to be?" He asked the pink hedgehog.

"My name is Rose and you have some nerve picking on my little brother Eggman." Rose said.

"I'm only younger by ten minutes!" Dash protested. Eggman looked at Rose then to me then back to Rose.

"Are you two related or something?" Eggman asked. Rose looked over at me and looked a little shock. There was a few minutes of silence then Dash tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"We need to finish this fight you know." He said. Rose turned her attention back to Eggman. Eggman gulp.

"Oh. Would you look at the time. See ya." Eggman tried to leave in his floating chair.

"Hey! You're not getting away that easily!" Rose cried. She threw her hammer right at Eggman's chair which sent him spiraling into the sky.

"Curse you...uhh...never mind." Eggman said as he disappeared from sight. The kids turned their attention back to me. Dash smiled softly.

"Mom, it's good to see you." He said as he took a step towards me. I took a step back. Why did he call me mom? Why is he calling Sonic his father? Why did they look so much like me and Sonic? Dash looked taken aback when I backed away. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Dash asked.

"I...I don't know who you are. I never seen you before in my life." I said. Dash looked close to tears. Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dash, remember what Miles said. They weren't going to remember us." Rose said. Dash looked down at the ground sadly. Rose looked over at me once last time before she pulled out a red Chaos Emerald and shouted. "Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and they were gone.

**Tails's POV**

"But...but they were there! I swear!" I shouted. I looked back at the now empty spot behind the bushes then turned back to my friends. Sonic sighed.

"Tails, I think you're working too hard." He said.

"What?! I swear on my life there were..."

"Tails, have you been taking... "the stuff"?" Silver asked. Sonic smacked Silver on arm.

"My brother is not on crack!" Sonic shouted. Silver rubbed his arm.

"It's just a question." He said.

"So we stopped our game of poker to find out that Tails's locator is broken and he's crazy. How nice." Shadow said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Alright enough!" Sonic shouted. "All of us are just a little tried. We should all just go home and get some rest." I sighed and raked a hand through my bangs. Sonic had to be right. He just had to be.

"I...I guess you're right." I said. "I'm just tried." I turned back on my locator. The dots were gone. I turned it back off. "I better get back home and fix the X-Tornado." I said as I began to walk slowly back home. Sonic shrugged.

"Okay Tails." Sonic turned back to the others. "Now who's ready for a game of Gin Rummy?" He asked.

**Jace's POV**

(Earlier today...)

"Jace, to your right!" Dash shouted. I turned and punched the Sonic demon to my right. The creature fell to the ground but got right back up as if I hadn't even done any damage. I clutched the cyan Chaos Emerald in my hand. Why wasn't it working? Usually when we had the power of the Chaos Emeralds we could defeat the demons easily but for some reason they weren't working anymore.

"Where's the hell is Miles!" I shouted above the fighting.

"I don't know but wherever he is, he better hurry!" Rose shouted as she swung her hammer at a Tails demon, knocking it to the ground. The Tails demon got up and growled at Rose, his red eyes glowing with rage. That's when we spotted something in the sky. It was the X-Tornado 4. The X-Tornado 4 flew low to ground so me, Rose, and Dash could jump on the wings. Miles then took the plane up, out of the reach of the demons. We all let out a sigh of relief. I then turned to the 14 year old cream-colored fox in the driver's seat of the plane. He was smiling like an idiot which annoyed me. Miles then steered the plane towards our secret base which was an underground bunker in Mystical Ruins our parents built a long time ago. When we got close to the hideout Miles flipped a switch on the dashboard. A part of the ground opened up creating a tunnel and Miles flew into it and the door closed behind us, cutting us off from the outside world. At first, it was so dark I couldn't see my hands in front of face but then we saw a light up ahead. The tunnel ended and we were in the hangar of our underground base. Miles landed the X-Tornado 4 and we all got out. A few of the resistance deputy came over to us and made their reports on how other parts of Mobius were doing against Eggman's forces. Once that was done I turned to Miles.

"What took you so long?" I asked. "We called you about half an hour ago." I said annoyed. Miles wiped the sweat from his brow as if he had won a great battle. The smile still hadn't left his face.

"Call everyone together. I have something to tell them." Miles said before he walked away. Confused I turned to Rose and Dash. Rose shook her head and Dash shrugged. I sighed and got on the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, please report to the meeting room for an important message." I said. Rose, Dash, and I started towards the meeting room which was located in the middle of the base. The meeting room was a very large room filled with benches for people to sit. At the front of the room was a stage which was where people made their speeches and reports and such. It was almost like a mini church. Angel, Melissa, and Zero were already there. Angel is a black hedgehog with red eyes with three white quill that hanged in her face. She wears a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top. She also wears a pair of white shoes with a stripe of black along the sides. Melissa was a white hedgehog with blue eyes. She wears a blood red dress with a red coat and black heels. Zero was a silver hedgehog with yellow eyes. He has streaks of purple in his quills. He wears a black shirt that is covered with a white jacket. He also wears a pair of jeans and a pair of white shoes.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Dash asked. Zero shrugged.

"Nothing much." Zero replied. "Just waiting her for you all." He said.

"Why did you call us here anyhow?" Angel asked annoyed as other people began to file into the room.

"I don't know myself." I said. "Miles just told me to do it." Angel sighed.

"Whatever. This better be good." She said as she sat down on one of the benches. I sighed. Just like her father in every way. Melissa sat down beside her daughter. Soon the meeting room was packed. I sat down in the front row and waited for Miles. A little while later Miles and Lilly rushed into the room. They both jumped onto the stage and turned to face the crowd. Both of them has big smiles on their faces. Even though Miles and Lilly were finally here everyone kept on talking. Miles cleared his throat.

"Now if you all will quiet down for a minute we can start." Miles said but no one was paying attention and kept right on talking. I stood up and walked onto the stage with Miles and Lilly.

"Everyone quiet!" I yelled. "The meeting has started!" Everyone, big and small got really quiet. I nodded to Miles. He blinked at me gracefully and turned back to the crowd.

"As you all know our fight against Eggman and his forces are harsh! We have lost many in this war including..." Miles cleared his throat again. "the heroes of Mobius." A soft murmur started in the crowd. Rose played with the hammer. Dash was tugging nervously at his jacket. Angel looked at the wall with a frown. Zero stared up at Miles, expressionless while Melissa stared up at Miles, sadly. The murmur died away and Miles continued. "But I had found a way to bring them back!" Miles shouted.

"What?!" Nearly everyone in the room shouted. Miles nodded.

"I know it seems impossible but it's true. I have made a time machine and with the help of the Chaos Emeralds I can get it working." Miles said. Immediately everyone in the room started shouting out questions and Miles was trying to answer them all at once. After I had finally gotten over the shock of the news and shouted at the crowd again.

"QUIET!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. "Now if any of you have a question you will raise your hand. That way everyone can hear you. A million of hand rose up. Miles nodded to a young green and yellow hedgehog named Carly.

"Who is going to go into the time machine?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll figure out that part later." Miles answered. He pointed to an old, white hedgehog in the back.

"Is it really wise to play with the strings of time?" He asked. Miles looked down at the ground and thought for a moment before he turned back to the old-timer.

"I know its dangerous to mess with the past but...it's our only way to defeat Eggman for good." Miles said.

"We don't need no stink heroes from the past. We can beat Eggman ourselves!" A light green hawk said from the back. I sighed. Ken was the hawk's name. He never agreed with anything we did. He was a great fighter but he can be very annoying sometimes. Miles saw this coming.

"We have been fighting this war for three years Ken! And we haven't gotten any closer to beating Eggman. In fact, I think the only reason why we're all are still alive is because we're in hiding." Miles said. Everyone gasped in shock at what the young kitsune had said. Miles raised his voice so he could be heard over the riot of voices. "Now, I'm not saying we don't have a chance! What I'm saying is that this war will be over quicker if the heroes of Mobius were here with us!" Miles turned sharply to Melissa.

"Melissa, you said that when Sonic the Hedgehog was alive he could go super. Am I right?" Miles asked. Melissa nodded. "Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and even my father are able to go super as well. If we had that on our team again I know we can win. I know we can!" Miles shouted. Everyone began to cheer except for Ken who was muttered under his breath. Everyone started talking to one another excitedly. I took Miles and Lilly aside and beckoned for the others to come too. We both left the meeting room so we could talk in private.

"How could you two build a time machine?" I asked, my arms crossed. Miles and Lilly looked at one another before they turned back to me.

"I was digging around in my father's old stuff when I came across one of his old plans, the time machine but he never finished it so me and Lilly decided to see if we can finish it for him." Miles replied.

"We were able to fill in the missing parts and build it." Lilly finished. Rose nodded.

"So that's why you always stayed up late." Rose said. Miles nodded.

"Yup and now it is ready to go." Miles said.

"So, you can turn it on right now and it will actually work?" Zero asked. Lilly and Miles both nodded.

"Yup."

"Then what are waiting for?" Rose asked. "Let's start it up and get our parents back!" She cried. Miles shook his head.

"We can't. Not yet at least. First we need to decide who is going to go. We can't leave the resistance alone. They are going to need one of us to stay here with them so if anything goes wrong we will be there." I nodded my head.

"What Miles says makes sense. Since all of us are the leaders of the resistance one of us should stay behind and look after things.

"Well...It can't be Miles. His big brain may be useful." Dash said.

"Or Lilly. She's a really good cook." Rose added.

"How about this. You all go and I'll stay behind." Melissa said.

"Mom? Are you sure?" Her daughter, Angel asked. Melissa nodded.

"I'm sure. I can handle the resistance fine." She said.

"But you can't..." I said but got interrupted by Melissa.

"I know. I know, but I am a resistance leader aren't I?" I thought about it. Angel's mother doesn't go out a lot. She doesn't know much about flying the X-Tornado or firing any weapons but she does know some good tactics. She wouldn't be that bad at being leader. Plus it was only for a few days. How much could possibly go wrong?

"Well...I guess. If you really want to Aunt Melissa." I said. Melissa nodded then got up and left. We all watched her go. Zero leaned towards me and whispered.

"She was crying." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I whispered back.

**Rose's POV**

Jace left to go tell everyone what was happening while the rest of us headed back to our rooms. Miles went back to his lab and said that he would call us down when he's ready. I went to my room. I walked down the hall. When I got to my room I pressed a button next to it which opened up the metal doors. I went into my room and laid down on my bed. I still couldn't believe that I was going to see my parents after so long. I turned my head to look at my nightstand. On the nightstand there was a picture of me, Dash, and my parents. I took the picture in my hands and looked at it. Dash and I were four years old in that picture. I was asleep in my mother's arms and Dash was on my father's shoulders smiling. Both of parents were smiling too. My mother was a pink hedgehog, whose quills went past her shoulders and had jade green eyes. She wore a green dress that went all the way down to the ground with green heels. My father was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing red and white shoes with a gold buckle. We were at a lake and Uncle Tails had taken the picture. We were so much happier back then but now we weren't because...because of Eggman. I gripped the picture in my hands more tightly.

He took my parents away from me and not just my parents. He took away my aunts and uncles too. Eggman was a monster. I got up from bed and went back into the hallway. I went down the hallway to my parent's room. I pressed the button and the door opened. I looked around. The room was empty except for their bed, a nightstand, and a dresser with a mirror. On the nightstand was the same picture of us that I had in my room. On the dresser there was another picture. I went towards it and picked it up. In the picture my mother was wearing a white dress while my father wore a black suit. Both of them had their arms wrapped around each other and they were smiling. It was a picture of their wedding day. I set the picture down and spotted a tiny box. I picked it up and opened it. Inside there were two, gold rings. My parent's wedding rings. I closed it and sighed. I heard the doors behind me open. I turned around to see my brother, Dash.

"I thought I might find you here." He said. I shrugged and looked back at the photo. "Come on. Miles is ready for us." Dash said. I nodded and we both turned and left the room.


	4. Back to the Past

**Chapter 3- Back to the Past**

**Melissa's POV**

I was waiting in Miles's lab for the others so I could say good-bye. Every since Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Rouge, and my husband, Shadow died I have kind of been like a mother to all of them. Rose and Dash came into the room.

"There you are. Now we can start." Miles said. The machine was big. It looked like a large doughnut standing up. Miles typed something into his computer.

"So how does this work exactly?" Jace asked as he approached the machine. Miles got out of his chair. He opened up a compartment on the machine. Inside was a piece of the Master Emerald. It was the only piece we had. We didn't know where the rest of it was.

"This is going to power the machine." Miles said as he closed up the compartment.

"So when we time travel is the machine going to come with us?" Zero asked. Miles shook his head.

"Nope."

"Then how are you all going to get back?" I asked confused.

"I already thought about that." Miles said. "I'm going to bring the plans for the time machine with me so I can build another one in the past so we can get back here."

"That makes sense. Way to think ahead Miles." Dash said. Miles smiled then typed something else into the computer then turned back to us.

"How far should we go back?" Miles asked.

"Well, you all need to choose a time before Eggman became so powerful. Maybe about...25 years or so." I said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"25 years sounds good to me." Jace said. "Let's start it up!" Miles typed again at his computer then turn and flipped the switch. The portal opened. It looked like a endless purple tunnel.

"Miles, one question. Is this safe?" Rose asked, peering into the portal. Miles nodded.

"It is. Trust me." Miles said as he got off of his chair. "But there are a few things I should warn you all about."

"Like?" Angel asked.

"Since we are going into the past our ages may very likely change. We will probably go down about 2 or 3 years." Miles said.

"Okay, I can work with that I guess." Jace said. "What else?"

"Now I know this may upset you. It upset me too but it's true." Miles said.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Our parents aren't going to remember us in the past so...I'm just putting that out there." Miles said with a sigh.

"Wait. My parents aren't going to remember me?" Jace asked. Lilly nodded sadly.

"We are going into the past Jace. We weren't even born 25 years ago so how are they going to know us?" She asked gently. A sad, silent mood took the air.

"Wait, if Shadow and the others aren't going to know any of us then how are we going to get them to come here?" I asked sadly, thinking about my husband, Shadow.

"Well I was thinking. If we brought some pictures with us maybe we could convince them that we are their kids and we are from the future." Miles said.

"What do you mean by "maybe" Miles?" Dash asked. "We have to convince them! It's the only way." Everyone nodded. Miles pulled out a black backpack. He unzipped it. Inside was his laptop, a book filled with family photos of us, the plans to the machine, and the tracker that pinpointed chaos energy.

"First, we need to take the Chaos Emeralds with us. Just in case." Miles said. Jace placed his cyan Chaos Emerald in the backpack. Rose and Dash gave Miles their emeralds and so did Angel and Zero. Lilly gave Miles the sixth emerald and Miles placed the last one in and zipped up the backpack. "Alright. I think we're set." Miles said as he slipped on the backpack. I ran up and hugged all of them.

"Good luck. To all of you. Please be safe and don't do anything stupid." I said with a few tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry Aunt Melissa. We'll be fine. I promise." Dash said with a smile.

"Yea, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on everyone especially him." Jace said, pointing to Dash.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Dash asked.

"Guys, can we please get a move on!" Miles shouted.

"Alright. Alright." Dash said, crossing his arms. I waved to everyone as they stepped into the portal. Angel took one glance back at me then raced towards me again to hug me.

"Bye mom." Angel said.

"Bye honey. Remember to be careful. I don't want to lose you. Like I lost your father." I said. Angel pulled away and nodded.

"I will." Angel then turned and raced into the portal with the others. The portal then shut off, taking my only child to the past.

**Dash's POV**

It felt like I was being dragged underwater. I couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I then saw a light up ahead. It nearly blinded me. I shut my eyes. I then felt my body hit something, hard. I opened my eyes wincing and looked around. All of us had made it through the portal. I was going to wake everyone up so we can get going but that time travel trip really took a lot out of me. I fell back to the ground and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jace, who was shaking me awake.

"Come on Dash. Wake up." Jace said. I sat up with a groan. I rubbed my head. "You okay?" Jace asked. I nodded and stood up. Everyone else was awake now. Miles had pulled out the laptop from his bag and was now typing. Lily was looking around the forest while Zero, Angel, and my sister were talking in low voices.

"Are we...here?" I asked. Jace nodded.

"25 years into the past." He said. I looked around. We were in a forest of some kind. I smiled. Time to do some exploring. I got ready to race out.

"I'll back in a few minutes." I said.

"Be careful Dash. Just because this is the past doesn't mean that there isn't any dangers around." Miles said without looking up from the screen.

"Don't worry. I will." I said as I zipped off.

**Lilly's POV**

I looked around. I never knew that Mobius looked so beautiful before. I turned back to the others.

"I better go after him. Just case he does get into trouble." Rose said. Jace nodded. Rose picked up the book bag and took out the red Chaos Emerald then raced off after her brother. I looked over at my older brother who was still typing away at his computer.

"Miles, what are you doing?" I asked. Miles looked up at me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just trying to locate the city. That's all." Miles said as he turned back to his laptop. Suddenly we all hear an explosion. It was coming from the direction Rose and Dash had raced off in.

"What the...?" Zero asked, looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze and realized that there was something flying overhead.

"What is that thing?" I asked everyone.

"Eggman." Jace muttered with his arm crossed and eyes narrowed. I looked over at the object again and realized that he was right. It was Eggman but he looked...different. He looked nothing like he did in our time. That's when a bright light came out of nowhere and nearly blinded me. I covered my eyes with my hands. When the light was gone I opened my eyes and saw that it was Rose and Dash. Rose had the red Chaos Emerald in her hand so she must of used Chaos Control. Both of them looked really upset about something.

"I'm going to guess that you two meet up with Eggman already." Jace said. Rose and Dash nodded.

"He tried to...to capture our mother." Rose whispered.

"What! You saw Auntie Amy?!" I cried. Rose nodded.

"But Miles was right. They don't know us." Rose said sadly.

"She looked...afraid of us." Dash said as he sat on the ground. Jace sighed.

"Was it just your mother that you saw?" Jace asked. Dash and Rose nodded.

"We better get going then. We don't want anybody else finding us." Angel said. Everyone nodded. Dash got back up. Suddenly Miles's tacker began to go off like crazy.

"Miles, shut that thing off!" Jace shouted. Miles dunged into the bag and pulled out the tracker and looked at the screen. His eyes widened.

"We need to go! Someone is close by and they have three Chaos Emeralds!" Miles said.

"Crap." Jace muttered. "Which way is the city?" He asked.

"It's due north." Miles said as he putted away his laptop.

"Then that's the direction we'll go in." Jace said. We all then turned and started running north. As we were running I couldn't help but think.

"Miles?" I asked.

"Yea Lilly?" Miles asked as he turned to look at me.

"Are you sure Eggman isn't a threat anymore?" I asked.

"Well...he still is a threat but not as big as he was during our time." Miles said.

"Oh...okay." I said. Even though what Miles said made sense I just couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was out there...waiting.

**Cream's POV**

"Amy, are you sure that's what you saw?" I asked my friend. Amy nodded.

"I know what I saw Cream." She said. I sighed.

"Amy, I think you need some time off. Maybe we should go and get something to eat. Clear your head for a while." I said as I jumped off my bed and took Amy's hand and pulled her out of my room and out through the front door towards the city.

* * *

We had been walking around the mall for an hour and Amy hasn't said a word since we left the house. I was afraid to break the silence. That's when I spotted someone walking towards us.

"Look Amy, there's Tails." I said, pointing to the young kitsune. I then noticed something strange about Tails. His head was down and he looked pretty upset about something. Was he still upset about yesterday? I took Amy's hand and we both walked towards him. "Tails?" I asked. Tails looked up. He looked surprised to us.

"Oh, hey guys." Tails said in a low voice. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern in my voice. Tails shrugged.

"It's nothing." He said. I sighed.

"Tails, I know when something is bothering you. Why wouldn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because...you probably won't believe me." Tails said.

"How do you know that for sure if you don't tell me?" I asked. Tails sighed.

"Okay. Okay. But first let's eat. I'm starving." Tails said. I nodded and we all went in a fast food place to eat. Tails and I ordered the salad. Amy said she wasn't hungry. After a few minutes of eating I turned to Tails.

"So what's up Tails?" I asked.

"Well, You know how I was going to fix the X-Tornado?" Tails asked. I nodded.

"Yea." I said.

"I went back to the crash site to get the 3 Chaos Emeralds that were in the X-Tornado." Tails began. My eyes widened with every word Tails told.

"...I then pushed past these bushes and I saw 7 kids on the ground asleep but..."

"Tails, what is it?" I asked.

"They looked almost like us!" Tails said. "There was a fox like me but his fur was like a cream-colored. Like your's. There also a echidna that looked like Knuckles almost and there was a rabbit that looked like you. There was also 4 hedgehogs. One looked like Sonic and another..." Amy shot up right when Tails said that sentence. I gasped.

"YOU DID?!" We both cried. Tails looked at us and nodded.

"I knew you would think I'm crazy." Tails said as he placed his head in his hand. I gently patted his back.

"No Tails. It isn't that." I said quickly. "You see, Amy had just told me an hour ago that she was saved by a hedgehog that looked like Sonic but he wasn't Sonic. I think both of your stories are connected somehow." I said. Tails looked up at Amy.

"Are you serious?!" Tails asked. Amy nodded, her eyes wide. "So I'm not crazy!" Tails shouted, jumping up from his chair. "Come on. We better tell the others." Tails said as he ran out. I threw a random amount of money on the table and ran out followed by Amy. We pushed our way out of the mall and started towards Angel Island. "We could start up a search to find who ever they are." Tails said, thinking. "And when we do, we're going to stop them and ask them what they are doing here and why they look like us." Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?!" I screamed as I grabbed onto Tails to keep myself from falling.

"I don't know!" Tails scream back. A few minutes later, the ground stops shaking.

"Huh?" I looked around. Everyone was recovering from the shake and were now talking in quiet voices. "What...what was that?" I asked my fox friend. Tails scratched his head.

"I think it was an earthquake." He said.

"An earthquake? In Station Square?" Amy asked confused. "That's new." She said.

"Yea. And nothing is damaged. The buildings are fine and so are everything in them." Tails said as he looked through a window of a shop. All of the shops' goods were fine. Nothing had fallen off its self. "This is weird. We better head back to my lab and figure this out." Tails turned and began walking up the street. Amy and I followed.

We turned onto the next street which was built on a hill. We began to walk up it. Suddenly I spotted something at the top of the hill. It was a bus. It was rolling down the hill at full speed. The driver was trying to break but the breaks weren't working. It flew past us.

"Tails! That bus is going to crash right into the park!" I shouted. "Kids are in there! We need to stop it!" I cried. We all began to chase after it but I knew we weren't going to reach it in time. At the halfway mark something red and something black jumped down from the roof and landed on the road. I realized that it was Knuckles and Shadow. "Thank Chaos!" I thought. The two heroes positions themselves in front of the bus and placed their hands out in front of them as if they were going to catch it.

"Are they going to stop a moving bus with their hands?!" Amy shouted. Her answer was proving correct when the bus slammed into Knuckles and Shadow. Both of them pushed as hard as they could on the bus to try and get it to stop. They were slowing it down but they weren't stopping it.

"Come on bus." Knuckles grunted as he pushed on it with more force. "Stop!" He shouted. Smoke rose up from where Knuckles's and Shadow's feet were. I covered my eyes. I knew that no matter how much force they pushed on it Knuckles and Shadow weren't going to stop it in time.

**Jace's POV**

We were all traveling by rooftops. We didn't want anyone to see us. Well...now yet anyways. Suddenly I heard a noise. It sounded like shouting.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked, turning to the gang. Dash and Rose didn't answer. I guess they were both still depressed about the meeting with their mother. Angel nodded.

"Yea. Should we check it out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess so. We got nothing else to do besides finding a place to eat. Let's move!" I shouted. I began running in the direction of the noise.

* * *

I stopped on top of one of the roofs and peered over the edge. I saw nothing except people walking around. Nothing new here. I was about to go in a different direction when Zero gasped.

"THAT BUS IS OUT OF CONTROL!" He shouted. Confused, I turned and looked again. On top of the hill a bus was in the middle of street, racing down the hill. The driver was trying to stop the bus but something was wrong with the breaks. People scrambled to get out of the way. I then realized that that bus was going to crash into the park. People started screaming for help. I was about to go down and do something when something caught my eye.

"Jace, look!" Lilly shouted, pointing down the road where the bus was heading. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked closer and realized that that thing in front of the bus was my father. Next to him was...

"Dad!" Angel cried. I nodded slowly. At first, I didn't know what my father and Uncle Shadow were doing. Were they planning to get themselves run over?

"Move." I whispered. My father and Uncle Shadow placed their hands out in front of them and stood like that until the bus finally crashed into them. "No!" I shouted. I then realized that the bus was slowing down a bit. My father was trying to stop the bus by pushing on it with enough force. I knew that they didn't have enough force as the bus continued to roll down the hill.

"Jace, we have to do something!" Miles cried.

"But what can we do?" I asked. "You told us to not let our parents see us..."

"That was before and this is now!" Miles snapped.

"We can't..."

"Jace!" Everyone shouted. I held my hands up.

"Alright. Alright. Angel come with me." I said as I jumped onto the next roof to catch up with the bus and my father and uncle. Angel quickly followed. Once we got past them I turned to Angel. "Here's the plan. We're going to jump and land on the road. Then get ready for the most hardest workout you every had." I said. "One...two...three!" I shouted. We both jumped and landed on the road. I faced the bus. My father and my uncle were having a pretty hard time trying to stop the bus. I prepared myself. The bus got closer and closer until it crashed into me. I took my breath away from all the weight but I breath deeply with my nose and pushed. Angel was doing the same. My father did a glance at me. I did the same. Our eyes met and I turned away. I just couldn't look at him without tears coming to my eyes. I felt the bus begin to slow down. I pressed harder until finally it came to a stop. Angel and I fell down to the ground panting. I turned to see that we had stopped the bus just in time. It was only a few feet away from the park entrance. My father turned to us. He looked so young. A few tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Thanks kid but we didn't need the help." He said. That hurt me. A lot. My father always wanted me around. Miles's voice echoed in my head.

_"Our parents aren't going to remember us in the past so...I'm just putting that out there."_

I stood up. I wish he could remember.

"Guys!" Someone shouted. Angel and I turned to see an orange fox running towards us with a pink hedgehog and a cream colored rabbit beside him. They stopped in front us.

_"It's Uncle Tails and his wife, Aunt Cream." I thought. "And Dash's and Rose's mom, Amy."_

"What in the world were you two thinking?!" Cream shouted. "You could of been ran over for chaos sake!" Uncle Shadow shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard." He said. Angel rolled her eyes at her father. I tapped Angel on the shoulder and whispered to her.

"Let's go. While they're still talking." I said. Angel gave me a sad nod and we both began to back slowly away.

"THAT'S THEM!" Uncle Tails shouted. We turned to look back at Uncle Tails and were surprised to see that he was pointing at us.

"Tails, what are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Those are the kids I saw in the forest! I'm not crazy!" Tails shouted. Everyone looked towards us.

"RUN!" I shouted. Angel and I took off down the street. I turned down a street and meet up with the rest of the gang. "Miles! The Chaos Emeralds!" I shouted. Miles zipped open the backpack and pulled out the seven emeralds and handed it to us. I held up my cyan Chaos Emerald and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**Shadow's POV**

"Darn it." I growled as the kids disappered from sight. They used Chaos Control so I knew right off the back that these kids weren't normal. I then spotted a peice of paper flying around in the wind. I jumped up and grabbed it from the air and looked at it. It was a picture. "What the heck?" I whispered to myself as I looked at it. This was strange.

"Yo Shadow!" Knuckles called. I turned to him. He was walking towards me with Tails, Amy, and Cream right behind him. "Did you catch them?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I found something way more interesting." I said, holding up the picture. In the picture there was a waterfall. In front of it was red echidna and a white bat which I knew was Knuckles and Rouge but they looked...different. They looked...older but how was that possible?

"Whoa." Tails whispered.

"Hang on. Is that me?" Knuckles asked, pointing to himself in the picture.

"It looks like it." Tails said.

"But...that's impossible." Amy said, looking at the picture. I turned to everyone.

"I don't know how this is possible but I'm going with one million to one that those kids that we just saw have something to do with this." I said, holding up the picture. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We better call everyone together at my house. Where is Sonic anyway?" Tails asked.

"How are we suppose to know?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe because you two were the last ones with him?" Tails said.

"Well after our game he ran off into the forest." I said.

"Great." Cream muttered.

"No use fussing about it. I'll take the woods. Knuckles, you and Shadow take the city, Tails you check his house in case he's there. Cream, you go find Silver, Blaze, and Rouge. They all need to know about this." Amy said. Everyone nodded and took off to do their part. I turned to Knuckles.

"I'll take east. You'll take west." I said. I then turned and raced off. Knuckles sighed.

"Why do I always get west?" He muttered before he turned and ran off in the other direction.


	5. Eggman Strikes Again!

**Chapter 4- Eggman Strikes Again**

**Sonic's POV**

I was racing around town, enjoy the wind running through my quills when something black and red appeared from a corner and stuck its foot out. I tried to stop but failed and ended up tripping on the guy's foot. I hit the concert hard. I scratched my knee a bit but got up and faced the one who tripped me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR...Shadow?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Hey faker." Shadow grinned. I sighed.

"I should of known." I muttered under my breath. "What do you want Shadow? Another race?" I asked. "Because you should know by now that I beat you every time." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No jackass. Now follow me." Shadow said before he turned and raced away so I had no choice but to follow him.

(Time Skip...)

"Uhh...Shadow, where the heck are we going?" I asked. Shadow continued to run without slowing down or stopping.

"We're going to Fox boy's house. We found something that I think you'll find very interesting." He said.

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked annoyed. Shadow sighed.

"Fine." He said. Shadow then told me about the two children that helped him and Knuckles stopped the bus from crashing into the park and how they looked like them, the photo that he found after the kids Chaos Controlled away and Amy's weird encounter with Dash the Hedgehog who claimed to be mine and Amy's son. I stopped running.

"Wait! What?!" I cried. Shadow smirked and kept on running, leaving me behind in his dust. "M...mine and Amy's son?" I asked myself. There was noway in any universe possible that me and Amy have a son together. "We've got to get to the bottom of this." I said out loud before I started running towards Tails's house.

**Angel's POV**

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse." I said. Jace had took us all to a large, grassy field. Miles sighed and sat down.

"Getting our parents to help is going to be harder then I thought." He said. Lilly began to cry.

"Our parents hate us!" She sobbed. Miles quickly rushed over and began to calm her down.

"No, no, they don't hate us they just don't...know us." He said.

"We got to figure out some way to get them to believe us." Jace said.

"Yea. Easier said then done." Zero said bluntly. Suddenly a glass tube dropped out of nowhere on top of Zero, trapping him. "What the heck?!" Zero cried. He tried to break the glass but the glass seem unbreakable.

"Why hello kids." A voice said. We all looked up to see young Eggman sitting in his floating chair. I gritted my teeth.

"Let our friend go Egghead!" Dash cried.

"Make me." Eggman said with a grin. Dash spin dash at him but was stopped short by another glass tube.

"What the?!" Dash pounded at the glass. "What kind of glass is this?" Dash growled.

"The hedgehog-proof kind." Eggman said. I was about to give Eggman a piece of my mind when suddenly another glass tube fell on top of me.

"Shit!" I shouted as I kicked the glass. Soon all of us were trapped inside a glass tube.

"Have a nice sleep kids." Eggman grinned as he pushed another button. The tube filled up with some sort of gas. I tried not to breath it in but it was hopeless.

"Sleeper gas." Miles said before he fell to the ground, asleep. Soon I joined him.

**Tails's POV**

"There is noway me and Amy have a son together!" Sonic shouted. I sighed.

"I know Sonic. We been over this a 100 times but if you put the clues together that's what it looks like. The only way we will know is if we ask them ourselves." I said.

"But we have to catch them first." Silver said. We had filled everyone in with the news and everyone was going crazy.

"Will everyone just please calm down!" I cried. Nobody listened. I sighed. This was going to take a while. Suddenly Bokkun flew into room with his tiny T.V. "Great. Just great." I thought. "Bokkun, what does Eggman want now?" I asked, not really in the mood for battling Eggman. Bokkun chuckled.

"What? Can't I drop in and say hello?" He asked slyly. I took in one huge breath and let it out slowly.

"Just tell me what he wants." I said through gritted teeth. Bokkun clicked the on button on the T.V. and Eggman's face appeared on the screen.

"Why hello Sonic!" Eggman shouted.

"It's Tails actually." I said.

"W...what? Where's Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"He's...busy at the moment." I said, eyeing the blue hero who was arguing with Knuckles and Shadow on his relationship with Amy. Silver, Rouge, and Blaze, the calm ones were trying to calm them all down while Amy was being comforted by Cream.

"Hey Egghead, if you let me and my friends go I'll make sure to not kick your butt as bad as I have too!" A voice shouted that sounded just like Sonic's. My eyes widened. Amy sprung up from her seat.

"That voice!" She cried. She raced over to me. "That's Dash!" Everyone looked up.

"Who?" Rouge asked.

"Ah! So you do know them then." Eggman said with a smirk.

"Amy, are you sure that's the hedgehog who saved you?" I asked.

"I never forget a voice!" Amy shouted. Sonic and the others came over.

"What are you two yelling about?" Knuckles asked.

"Sonic! How nice it is to see you again." Eggman said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time Egghead? I have more important things to worry about." Sonic said. Eggman turned so that he showed what was behind him. In a glass tube was a blue hedgehog that looked exactly like Sonic but this hedgehog wore clothes, just as Amy had described. Next to the blue hedgehog in another glass tube was a black hedgehog with white bangs. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top with a pair of white shoes with a stripe of black along the sides. That's all you could really see but I knew that there was another glass tube next to the black hedgehog's.

"That's the girl who helped me and Shadow stop the bus!" Knuckles shouted.

"Now listen here!" Eggman shouted. "If you don't fork over the Chaos Emeralds in an hour your little friends go bye-bye!"

"I like to see you try Egghead!" Dash shouted from his tube.

"Quiet you!" Eggman shouted as he turned to face Dash.

"Make me Fatman!" Dash shouted. Eggman gritted his teeth.

"I knew I should of gotten that thing sound-proof." He growled. Dash smirked.

"Too bad right?" He said. Eggman then turned and shut the screen off. When I finally looked up Bokkun was gone.

"Where did Bokkun go?" I wondered.

This message will self-destruct in five seconds.

"Oh hell no!" Knuckles shouted. He picked up the T.V. and ran outside. He pulled his arm back, ready throw but suddenly...BOOM! The T.V. exploded in Knuckles's face. Knuckles winced in pain and tried not to show it.

"Hey Knucklehead, are you okay?" Rouge asked with a little concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Knuckles growled as he walked back to us.

"Well now what are we going to do guys?" Cream asked. "Eggman had capture the kids and he wants the Chaos Emeralds! What are we going to do?" Cream asked. Sonic sighed.

"There's noway we're going to give Eggman any of the emeralds." Sonic said, placing his blue emerald next to the other three I had collected. "And if we just bust through the doors he could hurt them so our only option is to sneak in and get them out then after that...we're going to get some answers from them." Sonic said. We all nodded.

"Okay, but...how are we going to do that exactly?" Silver asked.

"Here's the plan." Sonic said.

**Zero's POV**

Eggman ended the message then turned to us.

"It wouldn't be long before your friends come to try and save you!" Eggman said. I rolled my eyes. This guy hasn't really changed during the years.

"Yea sure Egghead." Jace said lazily. Eggman walked over to Dash.

"But there is one thing that still confuses me. Are you really Sonic's son?" He asked. Dash smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Dash said. Eggman snorted and turned away.

"It doesn't matter to me. As soon as I get the seven Chaos Emeralds then I'll be unstoppable!" He cried before he walked away. The doors slid shut behind him. Miles sighed.

"Can we leave now?" He asked.

"Yea. Zero?" Jace asked me.

"On it." I said as I stood up. I placed my hands on the wall of the glass tube and began to burn through glass. It was a pretty dangerous job but I have done it enough times to know what I'm doing. Soon I had actually burned a hole through the glass. I waited a little while for it to cool down before I stepped out. I went over to the control panel and pressed the release button. Everyone's glass tubes lifted into the air.

"Nice work Zero." Jace said. I shrugged.

"We better get out here before..."

ENEMIES HAVE ESCAPE! ENEMIES HAVE ESCAPE! A robot-like voice shouted through out the base.

"Before that happens." Miles said with a sigh.

"Come on. Let's find Miles's bag and get out of here." Angel said. We all nodded and raced out of the room. Red lights flashed everywhere.

"Anymore lights and Eggman probably would of blinded himself." Jace muttered as he ran.

"Guys focus! Where would Eggman put my book bag?" Miles asked as he looked around.

"This base is huge! It could be anywhere!" Lilly cried. Suddenly I stopped. I sensed someone nearby. Rose turned to look behind.

"Zero, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Someone is following us." I whispered. I waited a little bit more before I turned and throw a fire ball at the corner of the wall. The person rolled to the side to avoid being hit.

"Blaze! Are you okay?" Somebody asked.

"Fine." The voice growled.

"Oh no." I whispered. I nearly hit my mother with a fire ball. Thank Chaos she dodge in time. I was going to ask her if she was okay but Rose grabbed my hand.

"Zero, run!" Rose shouted. Finally coming to my senses I raced after the others. Jace stopped beside a large pipe that was poking through the ground and went all the way to the ceiling. He gave it a good, swift kick which broke the pipe in half causing the hallway to fill with steam to give us some cover. Jace limped a bit but kept on running.

"Jace, are you alright?" Dash asked. Jace nodded.

"Fine, keep going." He said. We then came to a room that looked like a storage room. Robot parts laid everywhere.

"Does Eggman ever clean around here?" Angel asked as she looked around.

"Hey! My book bag!" Miles shouted. His black book bag was lying in the center of the room. Miles ran over and picked it up and unzipped it. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything is still here. I guess Eggman didn't check my book bag when he found it. Idiot." Miles said with a smile as he zipped it back up.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." Rose said. We all nodded.

"Miles, pass me a Chaos Emerald." Dash said. Miles reached into the book bag to pull one out but something dashed forward and grabbed the bag from Miles.

"Don't think you all are going to pull the same trick twice." A voice growled.

"Dad?!" Jace cried, clearly shocked. In front of us was Knuckles, Jace's father.

"Great job Knuckles. You find them." Another voice said. We all turned to see a silver hedgehog with golden yellow eyes walk towards us along with a purple cat.

"Mom? Dad?" I thought. My father took out a phone of some kind and dialed a number.

"Tails, we found them." He said. He nodded then closed the phone. "You kids have a lot of explaining to do." He said to us.

"Yea, like how come there are seven Chaos Emeralds in this bag?" Knuckles asked, holding up the bag which was now unzipped.

"Uhh..." Miles turned to Jace for an idea but Jace had zoned off into his own little world. Soon the rest of our parents shown up. Dash and Rose tried to hide behind me as their mother walked into the room. A blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and red and white shoes also walked in. He stopped beside my father and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess we didn't need a rescue plan after all." He said more to my father then to us. Right now a lot of mixed emotions were running through my head. I was excited and overjoyed to see everyone again especially my father, Silver and my mother, Blaze but I was a little upset that they don't know us. I was also a little freaked out because they don't know us and they have Miles's bag which had our Chaos Emeralds in them so we couldn't get out of here without getting past them first and these people were our family!

"Miles." I whispered. "Any plans?" I asked. Miles shook his head while staring at his mother, Cream. Cream was standing beside Tails. Her face held a look of worry. I turned to Lilly who was standing closely next to Miles. Her face was completely white. Angel had her arms crossed and was staring at the ground. She was always a little awkward when there was a bunch of people in the room especially with her father giving her that cold stare of his's. Just then something blasted through the wall causing a giant hole to be created. A large robot was standing in front of the hole with mallets as hands.

"Eggman?!" We all cried. The mad doctor himself stood behind the robot in his floating chair.

"Did you really think I'll let you go that easily? X-300025, destroy them!" Eggman shouted. The robot advanced towards us. Lilly had fear written all over her face.

"Move!" Jace shouted, snapping out of his dream world. Everyone moved to the side just as the robot's foot came down on us. My mother, Blaze tried to punch the robot but the robot swung its mallet hands at her causing her to be flung back into another wall. Eggman laughed.

"Take that cat!" Eggman shouted. Amy growled and pulled out her famous Piko Piko Hammer. Knuckles dropped Miles's bag and put his fists up, ready for a fight. Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge also prepared themselves while Silver when to check on Blaze along with Tails and Cream. Eggman smirks and presses a button. Something else crashed into the wall beside the first robot. When the dust cleared we saw that there were more of these robots behind the first. About ten of them as far as I could count. "There's more where that came from." Eggman grinned. "Attack!" Eggman shouted. Once more the robots advanced towards us. I growled. I rushed towards the first robot. My fist was consumed in flames as I punched the first one right in the chest. I reached as far as I could and pulled out all of the wiring in it. When I took out my fist it was covered in blood and a bunch of the wiring was in my fist. The robot teetered to one side and then the other before it finally crashed. Eggman looked at me speechless. The strange part about this was that I felt no pain.

"Nobody hits my mother and gets away with it." I growled as I attacked the next robot.

**Jace's POV**

I watched Zero tear each robot he came into contact with into pieces.

"Should we...uhh...help him?" Dash asked me.

"I guess." I said. Dash and I took down the first robot we saw. Soon even our parents joined in. About half way into the fight I realized that Eggman was gone.

"Hey! As anyone seen Eggman?!" I shouted, above the fighting. Everyone looked around and shook their heads.

"I'm right here!" Eggman shouted as his face appeared onto a screen in the room.

"What are you doing there coward?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying the show!" Eggman shouted as he click a button.

"Huh?" Suddenly the room began to fill with some type of purple smoke.

"Don't breath it in!" Uncle Tails shouted as he covered his mouth. "It's sleeper gas!" We all did the same and made for the door but it was locked tight. I looked around wildly for a way out. I felt my eyes began to droop but I forced myself to stay awake. That's when I spotted the bag.

"Miles! The bag!" I shouted while coughing. Miles raced towards the bag and pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald and throw it to me.

"THEY HAVE A CHAOS EMERALD!" Eggman screeched as I held it up. It glowed brightly.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted. There was a bright light and I soon found myself in a forest near a river. I breathed in the clean, sweet air and swore at Eggman for playing such a dirty trick. I looked around and saw that I had gotten everyone out safely. Miles, Rose, Dash, Lilly, Zero, and Angel were all on the ground, their eyes close but they were breathing. Miles's bag laid beside him. Our parents were also on the ground, asleep. Too tired to carry on I collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

**Sonic's POV**

"Sonic? Sonic, wake up." Someone said.

"Is he alright?" I heard someone ask.

"I think so."

"Well then why isn't he waking up?"

"I don't know!" I struggled to open my eyes.

"Look! He's waking up!" I looked to my right to see Tails beside me. Behind him was Knuckles. We were all outside in some sort of forest. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"W...what happened?" I asked, looking at my friends.

"Eggman happen." Tails said bluntly as he stood up. That's when memories came flooding back to me. I quickly looked around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that everyone was here. Everyone was waking up and rubbing thier heads except for the kids. All of them were still asleep.

"Are they okay?" I asked, nodding towards the kids. Tails followed my gaze and nodded.

"They're fine. The sleeper gas is just going to take a little while longer to get out of their system since they're younger then us." Tails said.

"Oh. Well, now what should we do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we should take them back to my house and let them rest there and when they wake up we can start asking them questions." Tails said.

"Are you crazy?!" Silver shouted, who was now wide awake. "Did you not hear me correctly when I told you that Blaze nearly got burn by that kid over there?!" Silver asked, pointing to the silver and purple hedgehog on the ground.

"Yes, I did." Tails said calmly. "And did you not see that hedgehog rip a robot to pieces because it hurt Blaze?" Tails asked. Silver opened his mouth then closed it again, thinking. "Case close." Tails said, turning to me. "We better get out of here quick. We're sitting ducks out here for Eggman." He said. I nodded.

"Hey guys?" We turned to see Amy walking towards us. She had a worried look on her face.

"What is it Amy?" Tails asked.

"I think something is wrong with the kids." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, one of the kids..." She pointed to a tiny rabbit girl and few feet away. "She's pale and is burning up. I think we need to take them to the hospital." She said. I turned to Tails.

"Should we Tails?" I asked. Tails turned to the child lying on the ground.

"I guess. If she's sick she is going to need a doctor and if she is sick then her friends might be too." Tails said.

"So it's decided?" Amy asked. Tails nodded.

"Yea but one thing, how are we going to get them there? The hospital is like miles away. There is noway we can carry them all that way." I said. Tails sat there, pondering this when Cream came up to us.

"Uhh...Tails?" She said.

"Yea Cream?"

"I think I have an idea." Cream said.

"What?" Tails asked. Cream shown Tails the black book bag that she had behind her back and opened it. Inside was a laptop, a book of some sort, Tails's tracker, and...the seven Chaos Emeralds! That's when I remember how we got away from Eggman in the first place. The red echidna had used Chaos Control.

"This day just keeps on getting stranger." Tails muttered as he pulled out his tracker and looked at it.

"How did the kids get your tracker Tails?" I asked.

"They didn't." Tails said so low that I almost didn't catch. "When we went to go save the kids I left the tracker on the kitchen table and since they were with Eggman they couldn't of gotten the tracker." He said.

"So...they are two trackers?" Cream asked. Tails nodded.

"It seems so but we won't know for sure until we ask them." Tails said, guesting towards the kids. I pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

"Alright, let's go." I said. "Guys!" I shouted. Everyone looked up and gathered around me. I told everyone Tails's plan. Some people disagreed with the plan like Silver and Knuckles but everyone else went all for it, including Blaze which kind of surprised me. I then took a deep breath and held up the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" I shouted. We vanished in a blink of an eye.


	6. Crazy Chaos

**Chapter Five- Crazy Chaos**

**Miles's POV**

I woke up to find myself in a white room in a small bed with white sheets. There was a bunch of machines beside me with two plastic chairs against a wall near a window, which showed the city.

_"Am I in hospital?"_ I struggled to sit up. I then remembered Eggman's sleeper gas and Jace teleporting us out of there. _"Where are the others?"_ I looked around. I was all alone. Suddenly I heard the door crack open. I turned to see a red hedgehog in a nurse outfit walk into the room.

"Oh good!" The nurse said with a grin. "You're awake." She began writing something on her clipboard that she had with her.

"Uhh...excuse me but...where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Mobius Hospital." The nurse answer. "Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends brought you and your friends in just a little while ago." She said.

"Are...are my friends okay?" I asked. The nurse nodded.

"All of them are fine except for your young rabbit friend." The nurse said. I gasped.

"That's my sister!" I shouted. "What's wrong with her?!" I cried.

"Calm down." The nurse said gently. "Your sister is fine. She just has a fever. That's all." I sighed in relief.

"Oh. Good." I said as I laid back down.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" The nurse asked me. I clutched my stomach.

"Yes please." I said.

**Angel's POV**

I woke up to my head hurting like hell. I turned over, waiting for myself to go back to sleep.

"You're awake. This is good." I sat up.

"Huh?" I saw that I was in some type of brown room. The only thing in the room was the bed I was lying on and the green plant-like girl beside me. She had green hair and blue eyes and she wore a white petal-like dress. She had two roses blooming on either side of her head. I knew who it was. It was Aunt Cosmo. Uncle Tails told me stories about her all the time.

"Aunt Cosmo?" I asked. Cosmo nodded.

"Hello Angel." Cosmo said calmly.

"Is this...a dream?" I asked, confused. Cosmo tipped her head to one side.

"You could say that." She said.

"Wait! Am I dead?!" I cried.

"No. You're not dead. You are at a hospital being treated. Sonic and his friends brought you all here when they woke up." Cosmo said.

"Oh. That makes sense but what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead, no offence." I said. Cosmo smiled.

"None taking and yes, I am dead but I decided to visit you all in your dreams because it looks like you need help." She said. I nodded.

"Yea, we do. Our parents are just so...slow." I finished. Cosmo let out a light laugh.

"I can help with that." She said. She clapped her hands and the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared in front of her, floating. She touched each one and they began to glow brightly but as soon as Cosmo touched the seventh emerald they stop glowing and returned to their normal state.

"W...what did you do?" I asked. Cosmo floated all of the emeralds to my arms which I gathered up.

"The emeralds are now a way you can talk to your parents. As soon as your parents touch the emeralds they fall under a deep sleep and so will you all. There you all will be in a white room where a bunch of memories will be replaying. You then can explain to your parents what is happening in the future." She said.

"But...what if they don't believe us still? What if they think this is just some crazy dream?" I asked. Cosmo smiled.

"Don't worry. If there is still trouble then I will come and tell them myself." She said.

"Great! But...how are we going to get our parents to touch the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked.

"That is something you need to do on your own." Cosmo said as she began to fade out. "I visited your other friends and they also know the plan. Now go out there and make everyone proud." Cosmo said before she faded out forever.

"Thank you Cosmo!" I shouted as my vision began to get fuzzy and then turned into darkness.

**Miles's POV**

I bolted up.

"Who? What? Cosmo?" I looked around for the seedrain to see that she was gone. I was back in my hospital room alone. I placed my hand to my head and recalled the weird dream I had. I remember Aunt Cosmo appearing in front of me and telling me that she had put some memories inside the Chaos Emeralds and all we had to do was get our parents to touch them and we'll be able to show our parents the memories. Suddenly I heard the door open. I looked up quickly but relaxed when I saw that it was only my friends.

"Hey guys. I was just about to come see you. You'll never believe the dream I just had." I said. Jace sighed.

"Neither will you." He said. Everyone nodded.

(Time Skip...)

"So wait, we all had the same dream?" I asked. Zero nodded.

"It seems like it." He said.

"So all we need is to get our parents to touch the emeralds. How are we going to do that?" Rose asked. I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"I have no idea but the first order of business is finding my book bag that has the Chaos Emeralds." I said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm pretty sure we all know who has it." Jace said.

"Tails." We all said at the same time.

(The Next Day...)

**Tails's POV**

I threw down my pencil in defeat. I just couldn't work on the X-Tornado knowing that the kids were gone. The hospital had called me this morning saying that the kids had gone missing. They said they must of left during the night while everyone was asleep. I sighed and turned my head to look at the black book bag that was lying on the worktable a few feet away.

_"But then again that isn't the only thing that is bothering me."_ I thought. Last night all of us sat in the my living room and went through the book that was in the book bag. Most of it shocked us all pretty badly. I could hardly turn the page. Apparently, Sonic and Amy got married and had two kids. A blue male hedgehog named Dash and a pink female hedgehog named Rose. Sonic nearly fainted on that part. Amy on the other hand didn't know what to say. She wasn't happy but she wasn't shocked by it either.

There was also a picture of Knuckles and Rouge on their second honeymoon. That's right. I said honeymoon. Knuckles nearly threw up on my carpet but I could of swore I saw Rouge's cheek turn a light pink. They also had a baby which was a red male echidna they named Jace.

Shadow's future was, in my opinion the strangest yet since the women that he had his arms around was someone we had never met before. She was a white hedgehog with blue eyes. They also had a baby daughter which they named Angel. Shadow says that he had never seen this women in his life. That's when I saw a picture of me and Cream.

Both us looked to be at a water park. Both of us were sitting in a log and we were both soaking wet. My guess was that we were both on a log ride. Both of us were laughing like good friends would be doing...except both of these good friends had wedding rings on their fingers! Once I saw that picture I froze. I was married to Cream?! Cream, after a while said that she was going into the kitchen to get a drink of water. All the girls followed her. The guys stayed with me. I put my head in my hands and Sonic patted my back.

Even Silver and Blaze were shocked by the pictures. Turns out that she and Silver got married and had a son who has the same fire powers as Blaze. He was a silver hedgehog named Zero. After that the room was filled with awkward silence. Pretty soon everyone left, leaving me alone. I checked out the rest of the stuff in the book bag and found the silver laptop. I tried hacking into the laptop but I couldn't, which surprised me. The kids must have someone who knows a lot about computers.

I sighed again and picked up my pencil. I shouldn't be worrying about this stuff now. No matter how weird and strange it was. We can get our answers as soon as we find the kids. I was about to get back to work when I heard something. It was the sound of my door opening and closing. Confused, I got up to see who it was. I walked up the stairs from my workshop and went into the living room. I looked around for any signs of life but there was none.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard nothing except for the sound of my breathing. I then sighed. "Okay Sonic, I know you're just trying to scare me. Now come on out!" I shouted. No answer. I did another sigh. "Sonic, this isn't the time to be playing games! You should be out, looking for the kids like the others!" I said. Still no answer. "Fine!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air. "Be like that Sonic." I said as I went into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. After I had filled my cup and drank about half of it I heard footsteps in the living room. I went into the living room. "So you finally decided to come out have ya?" I asked, looking around but nobody was here. It was as if they had vanished. I gritted my teeth. "Sonic, now this is getting old." I growled. The house still remained silent. I placed my cup on the coffee table. "I don't have time for this." I muttered as I went back downstairs to my workshop. I settled myself back into my chair and began working on the plans again. Suddenly I heard a pounding upstairs as if someone was stomping around. More annoyed then ever I walked back upstairs and into the living room. "Sonic, would you cut it out!" I shouted, but I was shouting at empty air again. I balled my hands into fist, trying to keep my anger under control. "Sonic, I'm going back downstairs now to work." I said slowly. "I swear, if I hear one more noise you'll be the X-Tornado's new weapon target." I did one more glance around the room, which was empty and went back downstairs but as soon as I sat down the radio that me and Sonic owned upstairs got turned on onto full blast. I covered my ears as the noise from the radio pounding against my eardrum. Then it stopped. Just like that. As soon as the aching left my head I ran upstairs to the living room. "ALRIGHT SONIC! I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH WITH YOUR LITTLE PRANKS!" I yelled. I looked around the empty living room. "SONIC T. HEDGEHOG, YOU BETTER SHOW YOU FACE IN 5 SECONDS! 5...4...3...2...1!" As soon as the word left my lips I felt something push me into the wall, like an invisible force. I fell to the ground, gasping. I felt something pick me up by the scruff of my neck and throw me against the stairs. I groaned as my body tried to recover from the impact. Then I heard that voice. It sounded like a demon but then...like me at the same time.

"What's the matter?" The voice taunted. "Scared?" I looked around wildly for the owner of the voice but I saw nothing. It was like it was a ghost or something. I didn't see but I could hear it walking towards me. I felt a hand wrap around my throat and pull me up until I was hanging in the air. My hands flew to my throat as I tried to dislodge the hand but it only gripped my throat harder, cutting off my air supplies. I gasped for breath. "Do you honestly think that your kids will be able to defeat us and Master Eggman?" The demon voice asked. "After I'm done here I'll go after your little daughter that you care so much about along with that pathetic son of your's. They're the weakest so they'll be easy to pick off." The voice sneered. I honestly had no idea what this invisible person was talking about but I couldn't help but feel some anger towards him.

"W...who are you?" I managed to chock out. The thing's grip on my throat loosed allowing me to get a couple of deep breaths. Finally, it dropped me all together.

"You don't know?" It asked. I didn't answer as I struggled to regain some breath. Suddenly the thing broke out into a riot of laughter. "You don't know! You don't know!" It said in a sing-song voice. I coughed.

"What are...are you talking about?" I asked as I glanced up at the empty space where I assumed the thing should be standing. The thing continued to laugh.

"The mission failed! They failed the mission! Haha! Now this will be taking over your world so much easier for the doctor!" The thing exclaimed in glee.

"W..w..what?!" I cried. I felt the thing's hands grab my throat again.

"Don't worry you little meat puppet. You'll find out eventually." The thing then took me and threw me across the room causing me to hit the end table and the coffee table at full force and since our coffee table was made out of glass my contact with it caused it to break sending millions of sharp, glass pieces everywhere. I whimpered in pain. "Aww...what's the matter?" The thing asked. "Does little Miles have a little boo-boo?" It asked in a mocking tone. I tried to get up but the demon thing had already picking up a piece of glass from the broken coffee table and stabbed it deep into one of my twin tails. I screamed and pain and kicked the thing with all my strength. I felt my foot come into contact with something or someone. I heard it give a groan in pain. I finally got into a standing position even though my body was covered in bruises and cuts. A few drops of blood ran down my tail but I ignored it. The thing quickly recovered and chuckled. "So you still have some fight left in ya. That's a surprise." The thing said. I winced in pain but remained standing. Right now a lot of things were going through my head. I couldn't decide which was more important, staying alive or finding out what this thing was. "You know what's funny?" It asked. I didn't answer. "Your older self wouldn't have been this stupid to not have a Chaos Emerald with him."

"The Chaos Emeralds? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked myself. The thing then kicked me in the gut making me gasp in pain. I wish Sonic was here right now. I wish anyone was here right now. The thing chuckled again.

"Where are your little powers now? You're nothing without the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, you were still nothing when you had them!" The thing sneered as it kicked me again this time making me hit the wall.

"Powers?" I echoed softly through my pain. The thing grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head up so I was looking into empty air but I knew that I was staring right into his face since I could feel him breathing onto my face.

"Boy, are you slow." He said. "But then since you're going to die I might as well tell you about your accomplishments that you were **suppose** to make in the future." He said and threw my head into the ground, adding onto the pain. I raised my head up and wiped away the blood that was running down my nose and cheek.

"I must of cut my cheek when I smashed into the table." I thought.

"Let's see...Oh! You finally got the guts to propose to Cream and have two children together but they are going to be dead in a few hours so that's not so special. You also unlock your super form which is pretty good but sadly you can only go into super form if you have all seven Chaos Emeralds and if you are extremely upset. Also, once you come out of super form you are too weak to do anything else and it sometimes takes you days for you to recover. Apparently, super form takes a lot out of you." The thing said. My brain struggled to keep up with this guy but a lot of it sounded crazy. Especially the part where he said that I proposed to Cream. I didn't like her like that. Only as a friend so I knew this guy was lying. I shook my head sending droplets of blood everywhere.

"You're...you're lying." I coughed. The thing grabbed my neck again. I tried to punch it but my punches were too weak.

"How dare you?!" He shouted before he threw me down a flight of stairs. As I landed on the dirty floor of my workshop I noticed that my arm felt like it was on fire. I hissed in pain as I tried to move it. I think it was broken. I heard the thing coming down the steps. "Enough playing." He said. "It's time I finished you." Gasping in horror I started to push myself back, away from the invisible demon until my back banged against something. My worktable. The blow caused the table to wobble a bit and send the black book bag that belong to the mysterious kids on the ground. That's when I remembered something the thing had said earlier.

"Your older self wouldn't have been this stupid to not have a Chaos Emerald with him." I heard his voice echo in my head. I picked up the bag and opened it. "You're nothing without the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, you were still nothing when you had them!"

"What are you doing?" The thing asked. I didn't answered him. "Answer me!" The thing growled as he grabbed my chest fur and pulled me closer. I took out a Chaos Emerald and shoved it into him. His reaction was just as I was expecting. The thing screamed in pain and thrush me away, causing my back to hit the table again. When I looked back I was shocked to see that I could actually see him. I wasn't expecting that. This thing looked exactly like me. Like a clone of something but instead of orange and white fur he had jet black fur and his eyes weren't blue, they were glowing red. He also had some type of collar around his neck. I was so shock to see a demon version of me that I dropped the Chaos Emerald. As soon as it left my hand the demon disappeared from sight. I quickly grabbed the emerald again and he returned to my sight. The thing was holding his hand in pain and I saw that it had burn mark on it. Did the Chaos Emerald burn him or something? The thing glared at me. "You got lucky this time fox but trust me. Alpha Sonic and Alpha Shadow wouldn't let none of you live! You hear me! NONE!" The demon me screech before running up the steps and racing out the door. I waited a for moments to let everything sink in before I pushed myself up, with the help of the table and grabbed my cell phone. I speed dialed Sonic's number and waited.

"Hello?" Sonic asked as he picked up.

"I don't care where the hell you are or what the fuck you're doing, you need to come to my house now!" I shouted.

"What? Tails, what happen?" Sonic asked. Sonic knows that I don't cuss unless I'm extremely anger, in a lot of pain, or got horribly scared by something and right now I was a little bit of the last two.

"Just get the fuck over here!" I shouted before I ended the call. I put my phone down and got up to go back upstairs to patch myself up. I think I had reopen some of my old wounds that I got when I got into that crash landing with the X-Tornado. As I stood up my vision began to darken. I dropped to my knees as a new wave of pain washed over me. I shut my eyes for a while and then opened them. What I saw shocked me. I wasn't in my house anymore. Instead I was in some sort of white room with no doors or window but there was a screen but it was blank. "W...where am I?" I asked out loud. "Hello?" I called. My voice echoed around the room.

"Dad?" I turned around.

"It's you!" I shouted.

**Cream's POV**

Amy and me were walking in the woods, trying to track down the missing kids and so far we hadn't found anything. A lot of things were on my mind and I could tell that Amy was feeling the same way.

"Amy?"

"Yea?" Amy asked.

"Do...do you think that..those kids are..." I didn't finished. Amy sighed.

"I don't know Cream. The photos we all saw...I just." Amy stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. "I have always wanted for me and Sonic to be together but...I can't quiet explain it." She said.

"Ditto." I replied, looking at the ground. "I can't believe me and Tails are...together." I said, thinking back to the pictures.

"Actually, it's not quiet as shocking as you think." Amy said. I snapped my head back at Amy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Cream, we all know about your little crush on Tails." Amy said with a tiny smile. This is the first time she smiled in a while. I felt my cheeks redden.

"I do not!" I protested. "I like Tails as a friend." I said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Deeenial!" Amy singed.

"You don't know anything." I growled as I stomped ahead of her. Amy chuckled and followed. Suddenly Amy's phone went off. Amy pulled it out and answered. I stopped to look back at her.

"Yellow?" She asked. I could heard someone talking on the other end but I wasn't sure who. Amy's face darken. "Okay, we're on it." Amy said before she ended the call.

"Who was that?" I asked as Amy turned around and started walking back the way we had came.

"Sonic." Amy answered. I blinked at her surprised. Ever since the pictures Sonic hasn't even been in the same room with Amy.

"Why did he call?" I asked, my anger towards her gone.

"He said that Tails had called him a few minutes ago telling him that he needed to get to his house now and since you and me are the closest to Tails's house he wants us to go check it out since he thinks Knuckles and him found out where the kids went." Amy said. I tipped my head to one side.

"Why would Tails need Sonic for?" I asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know but we're going to find out soon." Amy said as she saw Tails's house in the distance.

(Time Skip...)

Once we got a clear view of Tails's house I noticed that Tails's front door was open. I knew something was wrong. Tails never leaves his door open. Amy noticed too and we both raced inside. We both gasped when we came into the living room. The neat and clean living room now looked like a tornado has gone through it. The couch and chairs were turned over. The end table that was always beside the couch was now broken into three pieces, all in different locations. The coffee table was smashed, glass pieces laid everywhere. A few books off the bookcase was knocked off and were on the ground. Pictures were torn off walls and now laid in a heap beside the over turned couch but the one thing that freaked me out the most was that the picture of our Christmas Party last year was out of its case and claw marks were running across the picture as if someone with sharp claws had slashed the picture. Realizing that this was Tails's house I called his name.

"Tails?! Tails, where are you?!" I shouted. "Please, answer me!" Tears threaten to overflow my eyes as I got no answer through the empty house.

"I'm...I'm going to go check upstairs." Amy whispered as she quickly pick her way through the broken glass and headed up the steps that lead to the second floor. That's when I noticed it. Blood. Putting a hand to my mouth I walked over to the smashed glass table and picked up a piece of glass that was lying on the ground. Compared to other pieces this piece was very large and was red on one side. A million thoughts ran through my head. Shakily I reach out and touched the blood on the tip. It came off on my glove giving it a red stain. I blink realizing that it was fresh. This blood was spilled not to long ago. I searched the room for anymore clues. Next the the bookcase, near the wall was some more blood on the carpet. The blood leaded towards the door of the workshop. Doing my best to keep calm I approached the door and started down the steps. I felt like I was following a trail of bread crumbs like in Hansel and Gretel. I was completely afraid but I had two fears. One, I was scared of what I might find down here and two, I will find Tails down here. Bloody and limp. I went down the steps quietly calling out Tails's name.

"Tails?" I whispered. I reached the bottom step and nearly scream at what I saw. I saw Tails, on the ground. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. Some still bleeding. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the book bag was open and a few of the emeralds were on the floor. I rushed to Tails's side and felt for his pulse. I was happy to see that it was normal. Then I saw that Tails had a green Chaos Emerald in his hand. I tired to pull it away from him but it was like glued to his hand. "Amy!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Amy, I found Tails!" I cried. Amy came rushing down the steps. When she reached the bottom she jumped at the sight of Tails.

"Oh my Chaos! What happen?!" Amy screamed. I shook my head.

"I don't know but his pulse is normal. Come on! Help me get him upstairs." I said. I took Tails's arm and Amy took Tails's legs. We both hauled him up both floors and laid him down in his room. Amy got out the first aid kit and we began to patch him us as best we could. To my surprise Tails was still holding the Chaos Emerald. I didn't mention it to Amy since I didn't think it was important and besides she was stressed enough as it is. After Tails's wounds were taking care of. We packed up our supplies and went downstairs to clean up a bit. Amy got a broom and a dust pan and began to sweep up the broken glass. I began to push back over furniture that was turned over. After that was done Amy went outside to call Sonic and the others. I went back down to the workshop to see if I could find any clues on who attacked Tails. I could of been Eggman but if it was why would he leave Tails here and not take the emeralds that were in the bag? I knew that it had to be something else. I found nothing. It was like a ghost attacked him or something. I sighed and decided to clean up. I bend down to pick up the yellow Chaos Emerald that was on the ground. As soon as I touched it I felt like a jolt of electricity had gone through me. I double back in pain and fell to the ground. I tried to call out to Amy but my body refuse to do so and instead I clutched the emerald harder. My vision began to get blurrier and soon I was out.

**Amy's POV**

"Hurry Sonic! That thing might come back!" I shouted into the phone, a little scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sonic said.

"Dude, what's going on?" Knuckles asked in the background.

"Shut up!" I heard Sonic shout before going back to me.

"Just stay in the house Ames." Sonic said. "We'll be there in a few. We just need to grab the others." I nodded.

"Okay. See ya." I said as ended the call. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm my nerves. I went back inside and locked the door. I went into the kitchen and began to make me a sandwich. "Hey Cream! Do you want a sandwich?!" I called. No answer. Confused, I left the kitchen and began to look for her. "Cream?" Still no answer. At this point was beginning to freak out a little. _"Amy, chill. Freaking out isn't going to solve anything."_ I thought. _"Now think. Where would Cream be?"_ I checked the bathroom, Tails's room, and the guest room but she wasn't in any of them. The only place I could think of was Tails's workshop so I went down there. "Cream? Are you down here?" I asked as I came downstairs. I gasped when I saw Cream on the floor, her eyes closed. I rushed towards her I began checking her for wounds but strangely there were none. I sat back confused. It seem like she was just...asleep. I scratched my head in confusion until I noticed that Cream was holding a Chaos Emerald. I tried to take it away from her but she would not let go. Now more confused then ever I picked up Cream bridal style and took her up the the guest bedroom and laid her in bed. I saw that the emerald was still in her hand. I tried once more to get her to let go but it was no use. Sighing I walked out the room and went to check on Tails to see if he was awake. When I opened the door I was shocked to see that Tails was also holding a Chaos Emerald. How did I not notice before? I walked over to him and tried to take the emerald from him but he was just the same as Cream. I shut the door and went back downstairs, my mind in a daze. So much in happening right now and I just couldn't keep up. I then decided to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and see if any of them got stolen. That could be the reason why Tails was attacked but it didn't explain why Cream was passed out on the floor with a Chaos Emerald in her hand that she wouldn't let go of. I went downstairs and grabbed the bag and went back up to the kitchen. I dumped the contents of the bag on the kitchen table. I counted the emeralds. There were five and Cream and Tails had the other two so that makes seven in all so...why was Tails attacked and by what? My head began to hurt with all of questions that were in my head. I then beginning to clean up my mess. I picked up the red Chaos Emerald and wished immediately that I hadn't. I felt like my whole body was on fire. I tried to let go of the emerald but...I just couldn't. My body began to feel weak. I could hear someone knocking on the door and Sonic's voice along with Knuckles's, Shadow,'s, and Silver's. "Sonic." I whispered before I fell the ground and closed my eyes into darkness.

**Knuckles's POV**

All of us were raced through the forest at top speed to Tails's house. We found Shadow and Silver and were now on our way to Tails's house. We couldn't find Rouge and Blaze and Sonic said we didn't have time to look for them. We needed to get to Tails's place now! Sonic filled us in on Amy's phone call on how she and Cream found the house in shambles and Tails badly injured. We finally reached the front door and Sonic tried to knob. It was locked.

"Amy?!" Sonic knocked loudly. "Amy, open up! It's me and the guys!" Sonic shouted. There was no answer and no movement in the house.

"Something's wrong." Shadow muttered.

"You think!" Sonic growled.

"Stand back." I said. "I'm going to have to break it down." I got ready to charge at the door but Silver stopped me.

"Or...we could use the key under the mat." Silver said as he moved his foot under and mat and moved it up revealing the key.

"Pfff! I knew that." I said, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Sure you did Knuckles. Sure you did." Silver said as he took the key and unlock the door. Sonic rushed inside.

"Amy? Cream? Tails?" Sonic called out. Nobody answered Sonic's calls. The house was silent.

"I don't know about you guys but this is like straight out a horror film to me." Silver said, looking around.

"Whatever. I need a drink." I said, walking into the kitchen. That's when I saw Amy. She was on the floor of the kitchen. Her eyes were closed and she had a Chaos Emerald in her hand. "Guys!" I shouted. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Oh my Chaos! Amy!" Sonic rushed to her side and picked her up. He searched her body for wounds of any kind but there was none.

"She doesn't have any wounds on her." Shadow observed. "Did you faint?" He asked. Sonic shrugged and took her into the livingroom. He set her down on the couch and turned to us.

"Well, if Amy is here then Tails and Cream must be here as well unless..."

"Something happened to them." I finished. Shadow started up the steps.

"Me and Silver are going to go check upstairs." Shadow said.

"Wait. Why me? I already had to put up with you for half the day." Silver said.

"Get your white butt over here and help me look." Shadow growled. Silver sighed and followed. I sat down in a chair while Sonic sat down beside Amy. Both of us didn't say a word to one another. Then I remembered something.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yea?"

"Why is Amy holding that emerald?" I asked, pointing toward the Chaos Emerald Amy was holding it close to her chest. Sonic shrugged as if he had just noticed it was there. He tried to take it away from her but Amy would not loosening her grip. Sonic frowned a little.

"She won't let go." He said. I sighed and got up and walked over to them. I took the emerald in my hand and pulled but the emerald was like a part of her now.

"What the heck? Why wouldn't she let go?" I asked. That's when Shadow and Silver came down. Shadow saw me trying to take the emerald away from Amy. Shadow sighed.

"Her too." He said. Silver nodded.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked. Shadow pointed his thumb behind him at the stairs.

"Me and Silver checked upstairs. Tails is in his room asleep. Cream and Amy had already treated him but he does looked banged up. Cream is sleeping in the guest room." Shadow said.

"They're both holding a Chaos Emerald but when we tried to take it, it's like glued to them or something." Silver said.

"Just like her." Shadow said, pointing to Amy.

"I wonder what this all means?" I said to the others. Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know but what are we going to do now?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe we should take a look at the rest of the emeralds." Silver said.

"Why would we do that?" Sonic asked the white hedgehog. Silver shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just spit-balling here. You never know. Maybe there's a clue that will help us slove this mystery." He said. Sonic sighed.

"It's worth a try." He said as he got up.

"I think I saw the rest of them in the kitchen." I said. We all went into the kitchen and saw the other four Chaos Emeralds sitting on the kitchen table, along with the laptop, the photo book, and the tracker that Tails had. Sonic picked up the blue emerald.

"They don't look any different." Sonic said. Shadow picked up the purple one.

"I knew this was a stupid idea." He muttered.

"Hey! I said I was just spit-balling!" Silver complained.

"Yea, I know but you couldn't think of anything better?" Shadow asked.

"Would both of you shut up!" I shouted banging my fist on the table causing the other two Chaos Emeralds to fall onto the floor. I bend down to pick up the cyan Chaos Emerald while Silver got the silver one. I stood up and was surprised to see Sonic and Shadow gripping their chest in pain. "Uhh...guys, are you okay?" I asked.

"N...no. Something's wrong." Sonic gasped as he dropped to the floor. Shadow did the same. That's when I felt it.

"Ahh!" I shouted. It felt like I got hit with a car or something. Silver was already on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Wh...what's happening?" I asked through my pain.

"I...I don't...know." Sonic said as he passed out. Shadow and Silver went with him and soon I gave in too.


	7. Seeing the Future

**Chapter Six- Seeing the Future**

**Tails's POV**

I stared at the cream-colored fox in front of me.

"It's you!" I shouted. The child looked close to tears. His hands were in fist and he kept on blinking to hold in his tears that threatened to fall.

"Dad, please." The boy whispered.

"Why do you keep on calling me that?! It makes no sense." I turned away from the kid. "I never fell in love with Cream, we never got married, we never had any..."

"Tails, stop."

"What?" I asked, turning back.

"I said stop." The boy said coldly. It was like the kid switched personality or something. "You did fall in love with Cream, you did get married, you did have children. If you didn't then why am I here?" The boy asked. "Do you really think me and my friends are only messing with ya? That this is just some sort of prank? Well it's not! We are your children. The only reason why you don't believe us is because all of you are so stubborn!" He shouted.

"What! No! We don't believe you because we know it's not true! Sonic only likes Amy as a friend, nothing more! Knuckles would rather jump off a chiff then date Rouge! Shadow never feels any emotions so how the hell does that work?! And I have always loved Cosmo! Nobody else!" I shouted. The fox shook his head.

"Your wrong Dad...I mean Tails. You got over Cosmo and fell in love with Cream." He said.

"You're wrong!" I shouted. Suddenly a door appeared behind me. "Huh?" The door opened and in stepped Sonic and the blue hedgehog named Dash.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic?" I asked. Sonic walked towards me while Dash went to greet his friend.

"You too?" Sonic asked me. I nodded.

"Yea. I have no idea how we got here but something tells me that they have something to do about it." I said, nodding towards the cream-colored fox and the blue hedgehog named Dash. Sonic looked up.

"That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this." Sonic said. He turned to the kids. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sonic asked in a stern voice. Dash looked up.

"I told you before. My name is Dash. I'm your son." He said.

"And I told you before that I find that very hard to believe." Sonic said, his arms crossed.

"That's because I'm from the future. We all are." Dash said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Oh really? If I'm not from the future then how come I know that Tails's real name is Miles." Dash asked. I gasped.

"No one is suppose to know that!" It was true. Only my closest friends knew my real name so how did they know? "How do you know that? Who told you?" I demanded.

"You did. When I was 6 years old. You told me and my sister, Lilly that you liked to me called Tails and not Miles. In fact, I'm named after you. Miles T. Fox the second." The cream-colored fox stated proudly. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You're...you're lying." I said. Suddenly another door appeared behind us but this time it was Shadow and his "daughter", Angel. Angel went to join her friends while Shadow joined us.

"Do you two have any idea of what's going on?" Shadow asked. We both shook our heads. Soon Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream joined us along with the rest of the kids. We told everyone what me and Sonic had just found out.

"I don't understand how this is happening?" Silver said, scratching his head.

"Did you touch a Chaos Emerald?" The silver hedgehog named, Zero asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonic asked, turning to face him.

"Just answer the damn question!" Angel snapped. I was a little taken aback by her but answered anyway.

"I touched a Chaos Emerald and passed out." I replied.

"So did I." Cream said.

"Me too." Amy said.

"Yea. I never want to go through that again." Silver said.

"Who would?" Knuckles asked.

"Aunt Cosmo did this." We all turned to who spoke. A cream-colored rabbit named Lilly. My daughter.

"Cosmo?" We all echoed. Lilly nodded.

"Surely you know of her?" Lilly asked, looking at us.

"Of course we know her! The question is how do you know about her?" Knuckles asked.

"Uncle Tail...ow!" Dash shouted as Miles jabbed his elbow into Dash's gut.

"Tails told us stories about her. About how you all went up into space to defeat the Meteraxes." Miles said.

"What?! No I didn't." I said. "I never seen you all before in my life. How could I have told you?" I asked. Angel slapped herself in the head.

"Oh for the love of Chaos! How many times do we have to tell you?! We. Come. From. The. Future." Angel said slowly. "Why can't you just accept that?" She asked. Cream shook her head.

"None of us are even dating yet." Cream said. "How do you expect us to believe you when all of us are just friends?" Cream asked. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"But...it is true. Haven't you seen the pictures in my book bag?" Miles asked.

"We did but it's going to take more then photos to prove to me that I had ever dated Rouge." Knuckles said with his arms crossed. All of the kids sighed.

"Cosmo, can you please come out and tell them the truth?" Angel asked as if the seedrian girl was right beside her. I frowned and did my best to hold in my anger.

"Cosmo is dead. I still don't understand how she could of told you since she's gone." I muttered. Suddenly there was a huge bright light that nearly blinded me. I covered my eyes with my arm until it died down.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you again." A voice said. I looked up.

"Cosmo?!" We all gasped.

"Aunt Cosmo!" Lilly cried, running to give her a hug.

"Hello Lilly." Cosmo said gently as she hugged me back.

"C...c...cosmo?" I asked, pointing to the young seedrian. Cosmo let go of Lilly and turned to me

"Hello Tails." My eyes filled with tears.

"Cosmo, I can't believe it's you." I said. Cosmo shrugged.

"It's me in the ghost flesh." Cosmo said, laughing a bit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Now I'm really confused." Silver said.

"Aren't we all?" Sonic muttered.

"Everyone, what these kids are saying is true." Cosmo said. "In the future you all did fall in love and got married."

"But...I don't even like Amy, like that." Sonic said, as he glance at Amy.

"You may think that now and I don't blame you but as you grew up the more your feelings for each other grew." Cosmo said before she turned and pointed towards the screen. We all turned to see a picture of an older Sonic, me, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and that strange girl that was in the photos with Shadow in a hospital waiting room. We hadn't really changed much except Amy's hair was longer, Cream now wears yellow skirt with a matching shirt, Shadow now wore regular shoes, (Shocking isn't it.) My bangs had grown and now hanged in my face. Knuckles has a scar on his right arm, and so did Sonic except his scar was on his left leg. Blaze and Silver pretty much looked the same.

Knuckles continued to pace the room while everyone was sitting. We jumped went we all heard a scream but our older self didn't seem faze by the screams that much.

"Wait? Was that...Rouge?" Amy asked, noticing that it was Rouge's voice that was screaming. Cosmo didn't answer and continued to watch the video.

"Knuckles, if you keep on walking like that you're going to make a hole in the floor." The older Sonic in the video said.

"Shut up!" Older Knuckles snapped. "My wife is in there you asshole! Anything could be happening in there and I can't do a thing about it!" He shouted. Older Sonic held his hand out in a surrender fashion.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He said. Older Amy nudged older Sonic and gave him a look in which he just shrugged off. Classic Sonic. Older Cream got up and lightly touched Knuckles's shoulder even though she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach him.

"Birth is a natural thing Knuckles. You can't make the pain go away any more then she can. This is God's design." Cream said softly. Knuckles sighed softly.

"I know. I know." He whispered. Suddenly a nurse poked her head out from the double doors.

"Mister Echidna?" She asked. Older Knuckles ran past the nurse and into the room. As the doors closed I heard a baby's cry and a gently, soft voice that sounded like Rouge's.

"What...what was that?" I asked as the video ended.

"That was the day Rouge gave birth to Jace. Knuckles, you and Rouge were about 28 when this happen." Cosmo said, gesturing her hand towards the red and white echidna. Jace looked at the ground, his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if he didn't even want to look at anyone.

"But I..." That was all Knuckles could say before the next video started. In this one there was a tombstone. On it it said:

R.I.P.

Here Lies Cheese The Chao

A very braze pet and loved by all

2001-2018

**(I'm not really sure when Cheese was born)**

Older Cream was on her knees, sobbing. Her head in her hands. Older me had his arms wrapped around her fragile body as her shoulder rocked with sobs.

"He's in a better place now." Older me whispered to her. The rest of the gang was behind us. Amy was pressed up against Sonic's chest. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Sonic looked kind of dead. I never seen Sonic like this before...or at least I never thought I'll see him like this. Shadow and Knuckles were trying hard not to cry while their "wifes" cried onto their shoulders. Even Blaze was crying and trust me. Seeing Blaze crying is pretty hard to see.

"Okay, enough of this. Who is she?" Shadow asked, pointing to the white hedgehog in a white dress and coat who was crying onto his shoulder.

"That's Melissa, my mother and your wife." Angel said, looking up at Shadow. "You guys met during a mission for G.U.N when you were 22. She was being held hostage by some weirdo but you were able to get her out safe and sound. Melissa said it was love at first sight and you guys started hanging out more after that." Shadow didn't say anything back. He was lost in thought but Cream looked worst.

"No...not Cheese." She whispered before she dropped to her knees. Amy ran to comfort her. Cosmo looked over at Cream with sad eyes before she did the next clip. In this clip I saw the X-Tornado, all built good as new. I was in the driver seat with Silver beside me. Knuckles was seating behind with his arms crossed. Shadow was on the ground beside Sonic. Sonic was looking over at the surrounding woods and hills.

"This is the day where you all had to leave to fight Eggman. He was starting to be very dangerous. More then he ever was. You all decided to go after him but...you all wanted to leave the girls behind." Cosmo said. We all turned back to the video. We all did look older but not that old as we did in the other videos. In this one I looked to be about 20 or 21. Sonic was about 23.

"Faker, are you sure this is a good idea?" Older Shadow asked. Older Sonic turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, I'm 23 years old. Do you think you can stop with the nickname?" Older Sonic asked. Shadow smirked.

"Afraid not." He said. Sonic sighed and turned back to the valley. "But is this really a good idea? Leaving the girls behind and not telling them where we are or what were doing?" Shadow asked.

"We have too." Silver said, jumping down from the X-Tornado. "It's way too dangerous for them and if we tell them they will either A. Stop us from leaving or B. Follow us and I don't like either of those choices since someone is going to be in danger no matter which one we pick. If A happens then the world is going to be in danger. If B happens then the girls are going to be in danger so the only thing we can do is not tell them."

"Silver is right guys." Older Tails said from the driver seat. "We need to keep the girls out of this one." Sonic nodded and climbed up onto the X-Tornado's wing while Silver got back into his seat. Shadow sat on top of the other wing. "Alright. Here we go." Tails started up the X-Tornado and took off into the clear blue sky. Cosmo turned to us.

"You been gone for months. Amy, Blaze, Cream, and Melissa were starting to think that something had happened to you guys but then one night, you came back. This was the day you all started to get closer especially Sonic and Amy." Cosmo said before pointing back to the screen. Now the scene changed to Amy's bedroom. She was under the covers, asleep. Then the window open and a glowing figure stepped into the room. He had yellow fur with red eyes and a calm, gentle, golden aura surrounded him. It was Super Sonic. Sonic smiled at the sight of Amy. He walked over to her and shook her a little. Amy murmured something and turned over, her eyes still close. Sonic rolled his eyes and shook her again. This time Amy woke up.

"Huh? What?" Amy asked sleepily.

"Hey Ames." Sonic whispered.

"Sonic?!" Amy cried, sitting up shocked.

"The one and only." He said smirking. Amy tackled Sonic in a hug sending them both to the ground.

"Where have you been? What did you do? Are the other guys with you? Is this a dream? This better not be a dream?!" Amy cried, nuzzling her head against Sonic's neck. Sonic chuckled and sat up.

"This isn't a dream Amy. It's really me." Sonic said. Amy pulled away and looked up into Sonic's red eyes.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were when we found out that you, Tails, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles were gone?" Amy asked. Sonic's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Amy but we just wanted to keep you all safe from Eggman. It was a very dangerous mission and any of you could of gotten hurt." Sonic said.

"So? Any of you could have gotten hurt as well. Are you calling us girls weak?" Amy asked frowning.

"What?! No! It's not that at all! Its just...we care about you girls a lot and seeing any of you in pain is something we can't bear." Sonic said gently. Tears started to form in Amy's eyes.

"So do you think it's better for us not to know at all?" Amy asked. "Sonic, you've been gone for months! I was starting to think that...that you were gone." Amy said sobbing. Sonic hugged her tighter.

"Amy, why would you think that? You know the heroes always win." Sonic said with a smile. Amy wiped her eyes.

"You don't know that for sure." Amy whispered. Sonic shook his head.

"Amy, you should know that I will always come back to you no matter what." Sonic whispered as he wiped away that last of Amy's tears. "Besides, I'm back now and that's all that matter right?" Sonic asked. Amy sniffed.

"I guess." She said. "Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again." Sonic nodded with a smile.

"I promise." He said. Amy then stood up, along with Sonic.

"So...are you going to leave now?" Amy asked, her eyes dried.

"And not spend time with my favorite girl? Come on Ames, what kind of guy do you think I am?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled in pure joy as she hugged Sonic around the neck and kissed him full on the lips. Amy pulled away and nuzzled his neck. Older Sonic just chuckled which shocked us all and hugged her back.

"I missed my little rose." He whispered as his fur faded back to his natural blue color and his eyes changed back to green. Then the screen went black. All of our mouths were hanging open. If Amy had even hugged Sonic much less kiss him Sonic would of bolted out the door but...he didn't. Suddenly Cosmo shouted.

"Catch him! Catch him!" Snapping me out of my dazed expression. I turned to see that Sonic was beginning to fall backwards. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Knuckles was the closest to him and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Man." Knuckles grunted as he tried to hold up the unconscious blue hedgehog. "Would it kill Sonic to lose a couple of pounds?" Knuckles asked. I saw that Dash took a step forward to help but Jace grabbed Dash's arm and shook his head. Silver rushed forward to help Knuckles places Sonic gently on the ground. Cosmo put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Is Sonic okay?" Cream asked. I ran over to Sonic and checked his pulse. It was normal. I felt his head. It was normal too.

"I think...he just...fainted." I said, turning to the gang.

"Maybe that scene was a little too much for Sonic to handle." Cosmo said softly. Amy looked over at Cosmo.

"So...they really are our kids." Amy whispered. Cosmo nodded.

"They were telling you the truth but I don't blame you all for not believing them at first. This is some pretty life-changing news." Cosmo said.

"You're telling me." Silver muttered under his breath.

"So if they're our kids what are they doing here?" Amy asked.

"Eggman is the reason why were all here." Jace said, speaking up.

"Eggman?" Cream echoed.

"Yes. You see, I was about 8 when this all started. It has been about 3 years since Aunt Cream had given birth to Lilly so all of us were very young. Eggman somehow was able to collect all of your DNA and creates creatures he calls Chaos Demons." Jace said.

"Chaos Demons? What are those?" Knuckles asked.

"And why did they need our DNA?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Jace said. "Eggman needed your DNA because he didn't just make one type of demon, he made many more. Eggman injects your DNA into like some shadow orb thing and depending on who's DNA it was that Chaos Demon is going to have those abilities. I don't know where he got the orb. You guys didn't really explain that part to us."

"Can you make that a bit more clearer?" I asked.

"Let's just say for example Eggman uses Shadow's DNA. The demon he makes is going to have all of Shadow's abilities including the power of Chaos Control even if they don't have a Chaos Emerald." Jace explained.

"So...Eggman can make clones of us?" Amy asked. The kids looked at each other before turned back to us.

"I wouldn't call them clones." Zero said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because they look nothing like you. They may have your shape and abilities but they are nothing like you." Miles said.

"Well what do they look like?" Shadow asked.

"I can show you." Cosmo said. She then turned towards the screen and a picture came up on it. I gasped. On the screen there was a black hedgehog with red glowing eyes. He looked kind of like Sonic but then not at all. Next to it was a Shadow demon and on the other side was a Silver demon.

"Whoa. This is crazy." Silver said, looking at the picture.

"Wait!" I shouted. "That was what had attacked me!"

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"Cosmo, can you show me a picture of a demon with my DNA?" I asked. Cosmo nodded with a confused expression on her face and put the picture up. I jumped a little when I saw the picture. It was the same guy who had nearly killed me...except the collar around his neck wasn't there. "That's him. That's the guy who attacked me at my house." I said.

"What?!" The kids cried.

"You saw one of them?!" Miles cried, pointing at the screen. I nodded. I then told everyone what had happen at my house.

"...after I touched the Chaos Emerald I passed out." I finished. "But the weird thing is, in this picture he doesn't have a collar but the one who attack me did." Miles's face turned white.

"You saw Alpha Tails." Miles whispered.

"Alpha who?" Knuckles asked.

"Alpha Tails." Rose said. "He's part of Eggman's alpha team."

"Eggman has a alpha team?" Shadow asked. Angel nodded.

"There are 10 members of the alpha team. Alpha Sonic, Alpha Shadow, Alpha Knuckles, Alpha Tails, Alpha Silver, Alpha Amy, Alpha Blaze, Alpha Cream, Alpha Rouge, and Alpha Melissa. They are 10 times more stronger then a regular Chaos Demon and they are kind of like the leaders to the Chaos Demons beside Eggman. They look like a regular Chaos Demon except they all have some type of collar around their necks." Zero said rubbing his own neck.

"How did Alpha Tails get here in the first place? It's not like he can time travel and the time machine is back at your lab and he couldn't have found our secret base." Lilly said. Miles shrugged.

"I don't know how he got here but I do know one thing. He is going to be stirring up some trouble." Miles said.

"Hold up for a minute." Knuckles said. "So in the future, a few years after you all are born Eggman starts making these "Chaos Demons" and taking over the world?" Knuckles asked. Jace nodded.

"Yes, but trust me. You all did put up a good fight but...they all were just too much to handle. Eggman didn't just make one or two at at time. He made thousands! You all still thought you could handle it but then one day..." Jace paused.

"What?" Amy asked. Jace took a deep breath and looked over at Miles and Lilly before turning back to us.

"One day, Aunt Cream got capture and was...was killed." Jace said in a whisper.

**Victoria- "Now that was a really long chapter. All in Tails's POV too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Took me a while to figure out what to say and how to say it but I got it done. I'm going to tell you all right now, this story may take a while. I hope to get at least 25 chapters or more on this story but don't worry. I already got a little ahead on Sonic's High School Musical so if you're worried that I forgot about that story you are dead wrong! The next chapter may be posted next week or this week, not sure yet. **

**Another thing is that I have a new poll going up. I was wondering on which story I should do next. The info for the stories are at the bottom of my bio or profile or whatever you want to call it. Please vote and tell me which one I should do next after I'm done with Tails's Story and Sonic's High School Musical. It will help me so much! Thanks!"**


End file.
